Second Chance With Someone New
by The Chosen Storyteller
Summary: Jake never stopped hoping Cecilia would someday return his feelings, not even when she happily married Kyle. So like a cliché romance novel, as the rejected love interest he would be bitterly single forever? Actually, no. A certain traveling merchant wants his attention, the fact he's an elf and she's human never bothering Yue; she just wants Jake to give her a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Don't care if Jake is an unpopular character. I had to write this someday, I've always wanted to explore how the rival guys would wind up with Yue… so here I am. I chose Jake because, well, I'm old enough to understand hating fictional characters is waste of energy and it's easier to write them and attempt to see where they come from. Not agreeing with their point of view doesn't mean you can never write them. You gotta try new things, man, life is short.

**DISCLAIMER TIME – "****Rune Factory isn't mine, that's all there is to it.****"**

* * *

_**( A Rune Factory fanfiction typed entirely by The Chosen Storyteller… )**_

_**Second Chance With Someone New**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Alvarna was such a small place, gossip whether tailored just for drama or leaking some truth was inevitable when the population had been stuck at the same number for years. Some of the residents, let's call out Tanya the blacksmith in particular, were quick to shove their nose into private business and make sure that by the end of the week whatever the troubled party was going through wound up written down on parchment and placed on a board for all to see.

No one had the decency to keep their personal problems to themselves, and it seemed like a human problem more than anything. That's just what happens when a lot of humans are contained in one place; organization is thrown out the window.

Humans struggled to keep secrets, even if not telling the world would save them from execution this "guilt" and "anxiety" made the words spill from their mouths, then everything they've ever tried not to say would flow with it.

So Jake decided, as one of the few elves in town, the only way to cope would be letting the humans think whatever they wanted and throw gossip like festival confetti. Sometimes Tanya wrapped her arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair while asking if he'd made a move. Alicia stopped him when he tried to get on the boat and asked if he was finally ready for a love fortune. Rosalind and Max wore obnoxiously curious expressions when he stopped by the mansion.

Just for the humans' information: Jake was well aware he didn't make his interest in Cecilia subtle. He definitely had the fantasy in his head of them running away from all the crowded buildings and stone roads to beautiful nature, raising a family in a community of elves. But that wasn't going to happen. Cecilia's initial hesitation to go out to the forest or beach with him said everything she apparently needed time to find the right words for.

Cecilia only drifted farther away when Kyle entered her life. For whatever reason, the both of them really hit it off. It wasn't long before that human made visiting the mansion part of his schedule, and though Rosalind playfully suggested he couldn't get enough of her she might have been the first to catch on who he'd really fallen for.

Jake wanted to be locked out of knowledge, but he couldn't even try to live in a delusion. He could hear Kyle and Cecilia talk about each other affectionately whether face to face or speaking to someone else. The happy couple attended festivals, went on early morning and late night strolls and stole kisses when one or both should have been working.

It seemed like it only took a year for Cecilia to come to the realization she was in love with Kyle. On the day of their marriage, of course Jake locked himself in his room and brooded in silence while his father gently coaxed him to come to the wedding. Eventually, Egan's voice moved farther away as he seemed to be giving up. His final attempt to get him to open that door and face the world lingered in Jake's thoughts.

**I won't tell you staying in there isn't going to change anything, no, if you stay Cecilia will wonder if you love her enough to accept she's happy with someone else.**

Jake was able to find a seat in the church just in time. He was bitter, wishing he could have been in Kyle's place. Life felt completely unfair, but if he stood and shouted that at the top of his lungs he knew he could never repair his friendship with Cecilia.

All Jake knew was that even if another female elf moved to Alvarna, even if she were a perfect match for him… He couldn't let himself fall again. Some people just aren't meant to do the romance thing, and that's fine. He was fine.

It would have been great if he believed the road to moving on required a mere leisurely pace.

* * *

The nineteenth day of summer probably had significance to Alvarna's history, but Jake only knew two things about it. One: he was allowed a day off from work. Two: the humans from late teens to middle twenties were the only ones who cared about the fact it was tradition for couples to dance in the streets. Anyone older, well, he assumed they quietly sat in the corner and drank while bragging about doing a completely different dance with their partner of choice when they were younger. Ugh.

The brand new nineteenth of summer wasn't looking out of the ordinary, much to Jake's disgust as he paced his room trying not to look at the calendar in between his morning rituals. He'd washed off the unpleasant sweat from the heatwave, dressed and just barely flattened some of his bedhead. He didn't have reason to fix himself up a little, again. He was going to spend the day alone, again.

In the past, he would have wrestled with his foolish fantasy of walking up to Cecilia and inviting her to dance. Aside from the fact doing so would have only confirmed her theory his interest in her ran so far beyond as just a friend, the most intimidating obstacle in the way was himself. He **knew **he was too self-conscious to meet her gaze if they did dance, he would never have been able to communicate what he was feeling. Hell, he couldn't narrow down the right word for what he was feeling in any situation.

Once Jake was finished with his morning routine, he walked fast as possible past the calendar with the all the crossed out days leading to the present. No, he refused to look. He intended to go out into the forest, "express" himself through cutting down whatever monsters were aggressive enough to consider breathing their air a threat.

_There she was, shining orange hair partially obscuring her gentle and somewhat shy smile as she turned to face him. She probably didn't know that even the way she moved was captivating, if one told her she'd trip on purpose to prove she was just as much of a klutz as anyone could be._

_People often described eyes as being what made them fall for someone entirely, though Jake never believed it was possible until he looked into hers. They sparkled. While he lost himself staring, she was probably reminding him to blink his own._

_Cecilia simply offered her hand when he stepped forward. It occurred to Jake they were in front of the fountain and some traveling musicians were curiously watching to see what type of dance they would perform so they could provide the matching tune._

Of course the reality was that he and Cecilia never actually shared a dance on this obnoxious holiday before, and the fantasy in Jake's head crashed and burned the moment he stepped into the lobby and merely glanced at the table briefly.

It wasn't every day Jake walked in on his father and Alicia seated at the table chatting like the best of friends while eating a late breakfast. Well, Egan displayed near perfect etiquette while Alicia shoveled her omelet seemingly without stopping to chew.

Jake tried to hold his breath, tip-toe past the table before either of them could turn their heads and greet him. Having Alicia as a guest at the table would be disturbing for anyone, Jake assumed. Her presence was especially troubling for him; now that he was guaranteed to remain bitterly single, he was essentially a pawn for her to use in making love fortunes not entirely be depressing lies.

"Jake!"

Jake stumbled on the rug at Alicia's shout, he managed to grab the desk nearby to steady himself but his heart felt like it was going to burst from some combination of horror and disgust.

The silverware sounded like it hit the floor, a chair screeched as it was moved and before Jake was confident he could remain on his feet. Next thing he knew, Alicia's chest consumed his vision as she was suddenly standing there leaning closer to help steady him. Jake imagined his own father was still at the table finishing his meal like nothing was out of the ordinary, he couldn't think of any other scenario.

"You can't be weak in the knees today." Alicia said, ruffling Jake's hair before finally giving him his personal space back. "Yesterday the sweetest, cutest **single **girl approached me for her love fortune and I told her she'd have an unexpected non-human guy sweep-"

"Are you hearing what she's saying?" Jake growled, pulling away from Alicia and looking over to a non-invested Egan.

"Don't be so rude to visitors." Alicia scolded, stepping in front of Jake again with a ridiculous pouting face. "I had to wait eight minutes for your father to finish cooking, and I explained my reason for being here in full when the timing was right."

"So you thought it made more sense to explain your love fortune lies to someone unrelated, assuming I would be some trophy for this apparently amazing girl because my self esteem isn't overflowing." Jake said, only taking one breath in the midst of his own theory. When he was done, he quietly gasped for air while Alicia stared stoically.

"Sure, go ahead and make it sound like I'm asking you to prostitute yourself." Alicia shook her head, burying her face in her palms like she was at the brink of defeat. "She isn't expecting anything more than one dance and for her partner to walk her home and kiss her cheek like it kinda meant something."

Jake had been standing there huffing, folding his arms with his fingers nearly drawing blood. He refused to look at Alicia, so his gaze wandered all over the lobby before settling on the table when he heard a new tray be set down. Egan was either trying to provide comfort with that extra omelet or use it as bait to get his own son to cooperate with Alicia's crazy plans.

Jake's growling stomach won in the end, if this was even a contest. He strolled over to the table, refusing to acknowledge either party as he took his seat. He would have liked to be able to eat in peace, but Alicia was behind him and he swore her glare was going to ignite the table. As long as he could finish eating before that happened, the world was okay.

Several moments passed by the time half the omelet was consumed, and Alicia huffed and approached his side leaning into his personal space all over again. She nearly spat her comment, causing Jake more concern with desperately sliding the plate away and using his upper body as a shield.

"Here's some news for you, if you even care: Mana didn't get her happily ever after with the person she loves! She says she's fine, but she isn't. I can see that fake smile several freaking miles-"

"Now the truth slips out." Jake said once he'd finished chewing what would have to be his final bite of the omelet. Alicia swapped anger for confusion, and he took that chance to go on. "I'm **so **invested in your scheme now that you suggest I'm not feeling just as crappy as she is. Yes Mana fell for Kyle at first sight, but the same thing happened to me with Cecilia. I'm not going to say one of us deserves some time to let the reality sink in more than the other; I can't speak for Mana. But I can for myself, and I'm in no mood to be part of anyone's daily stupidity!"

Alicia opened and shut her mouth for a moment, expression honestly unreadable, but Jake was too busy standing from the chair to thoroughly examine her face. As if he wanted to see it any longer.

"I guess I didn't think about-" Alicia's words were cut off by the inn doors slamming shut.

* * *

Jake honestly didn't know what to do with the rest of his day, especially after his storming out. He guessed it was still early in the afternoon, the festivities not winding down fast enough if those infuriating flutes drowning out the whole world was a sign of anything. He would have to stay out until after dark; if he was lucky, Egan would be asleep by ten and he could crash too without being caught and lectured about letting everything get under his skin. It wasn't like he didn't already know he was setting his heart up to eventually struggle for a beat.

Jake had hoped most of the public affection was going to be contained where the dancing took place. So when he took the path toward the crossroads near the inn, his eyes were promptly assaulted by Max and Julia locked in a kiss that looked like it had been going on for a while with the latter's hands full of the former's hair. Neither of them seemed to care about the rest of the world, not moving from the very center of the path. Jake was tempted to tell them to find a room, but felt sick at the idea they'd just make more of a show with a captive audience.

Jake could still hear the music, and he really didn't want to have to take that path. But he did it, hesitant steps and all until the fountain was in sight along with a small band in matching garish costumes he'd never seen before. A part of him felt particularly ill at the thought Cecilia must have brought Kyle here earlier in the day. So far, he didn't see them so if he wanted to sit by the fountain and look horribly out of place while the water droplets cooled him off… At least he wouldn't look pathetic, right? Nope.

It was kind of awkward when the music gained volume to announce the entrance of a new pair of dancers: Barrett and Dorothy. Okay, Jake had officially seen everything. Nothing could surprise him anymore after seeing these two completely ignoring their audience of one because they were too busy looking at each other. They typically kept their affection on the down low, and that was how Jake managed to cope with the idea even they were in a relationship. But dancing in public? Yeeeeah, please no.

"It's good to see Dorothy finally dancing in public." Was a completely different opinion from the person who suddenly appeared at Jake's side.

Jake found himself cursing and rushing to the farthest side of the fountain edge, desperate not to be in contact with this person who dared to approach him. But when he actually looked, it was just Mana sitting there as ladylike as possible and smiling encouragingly at Dorothy should she actually break eye contact with Barrett.

Jake remembered what Alicia said about that garbage love fortune, trying to stop his back from arching like a hostile cat and at least pretend he didn't want to find her repulsive. He just didn't know her that well; he wasn't sure if he believed she was innocent enough to go for Alicia's fake promises.

Barrett and Dorothy were still lost in their dancing, not particularly skilled and making a few stumbles here and there. Perhaps the highest compliment one could give was that they weren't stepping on feet. Mana seemed entranced by the performance anyhow.

Mana was so entranced, in fact, she suddenly turned to Jake and asked a simple question: "Aren't you going to dance?" And with that, she blinked curiously in a way that was kind of cute in the same way one might a baby monster before it grows up to slash a face off.

Jake shouldn't have looked into her eyes. He didn't know why Mana had to have such an innocent appearance; he wasn't soft, but he did have to be cursed with vulnerability to manipulation. Though when he briefly thought about it, Mana was being manipulated as well by Alicia's impossible promises.

"I mean, it's no fun to just be alone in the background." Mana tried to break the ice, even if her tone was fragile and words just kept coming. "My father would say I don't need to know what it's like to be held close by a man, spin around in the warm sun and lose myself in the music. But ever since Kyle moved here, I've..."

Mana's cheeks rapidly turned pink after several seconds of awkwardly staring at Jake's most likely deeply uninterested expression, obviously realizing what she walked into. Jake knew he shouldn't draw attention to her embarrassment, but he also didn't try to comfort her. It didn't take long for Mana's shoulders to tense as she slid back.

"Jake, I know there's someone else you'd rather dance with. I'm not here because of Alicia's fortune; I just had to get some fresh air because I opened up my journal to jot down a thought and I started flipping pages and realized Kyle took up a lot of space." Mana probably didn't have to say that, but she managed to without cringing or hanging herself.

"Alicia treats you like a fourteen year old with a first crush, don't you think?" Jake sighed, hand slowly dragging down his face and taking care to pull at his eyelids. "Not sure why Kyle gets so much attention, but if you still pine for him it's not going to suddenly stop for just any other person. Certainly not me. You're going to feel crappy for a long time, but one day you'll wake up and your first thought will be about studying harder to become a teacher."

The timing for the music to dramatically increase as Barrett and Dorothy spun around was too perfect. Jake dared to peek at Mana through cracks in his fingers, and was surprised to see even though she was still flushed her expression suggested she was in contemplation.

"I have to believe you're talking from experience." Mana finally said, offering a tiny smile while she turned around to reach for water droplets. "We're barely acquaintances, but I'm glad we were able to talk at least. You're not as scary as you try to be, you know?"

"Well if I weren't so harsh, my chances of a happy ending with would have been higher." Jake replied promptly, definitely more salty than intended if Mana's brief look of sympathy meant anything.

"If I can get my mind focused on the goal I've had for years again, why should you have to suffer unrequited love in the meantime?" She asked with the gentlest voice.

Jake was staring out ahead, trying not to look at Mana or Barrett and Dorothy finished dancing and fleeing after realizing their audience of two. He didn't want to admit that question was clawing to get inside his head and find some space to occupy. Mana and Cecilia were also friends, he thought, and while the former knew how he felt for the latter obviously… What a mess.

"I really should return to my schedule." Mana said abruptly, feet making an echoing noise on the stone. "When my father realizes how long I've been out on today of all days, he'll suspect I've been dancing and hunt down every man close to my age and- Well, there would be gore."

Jake tried to speak up, but his tongue wouldn't cooperate. Mana was already on her way, shoulders much more relaxed and life in her step. For a moment, he wondered if he'd improved her mood. Even if he didn't dance with her, did he…help? Should he forget everything and crawl back into bed like this day never happened?

Before Jake could make up his mind on what to do with the rest of his day once Mana was out of sight, he heard applause somewhere behind him. There weren't any dancers at the moment, and the band members nearby could be seen chatting with each other on break. He was confused, until he turned around.

"Great work cheering poor Mana up." The applauding woman approaching said with shocking sincerity. "She needed someone to talk to for a long time; no one from her friends to her own father could improve her mood. It's so hard to be professional when a customer looks at the supply of jewelry and sadly asks to try on the marriage-related pieces."

"Did everyone form a secret plan to confuse the hell out of me today?" Was the first thought that fell out of Jake's head and to his tongue. He managed to look the woman in the eye seriously, though. "I'm supposed to be the guy you don't want to help with anything, especially personal problems. Even on a good day, I'm not anyone's friend."

"Well, I'm just a visitor." The woman said simply, hands disappearing behind her large sleeves as she folded her arms. "Alvarna is one of my top places for business, but in all the times I've been here I still don't know much about the people. I only knew Mana's name through hearing her father's calling for her. As for whether or not everyone's pranking you, I suggest you watch for suspicious behavior regardless..."

Jake's thought process halted entirely as his eyes shamelessly soaked in her appearance. He wanted to slap himself, knowing full well she wasn't going to ramble like that forever and even then she couldn't have been oblivious. He knew what was happening; like with Cecilia many times before, he was **distracted**.

The woman definitely wasn't from around Alvarna, even if her exotic clothes and sandals hadn't given her away. What was the name of that robe-like garment, again? He felt like he'd heard it at least once, but then again his mind was barely functioning when it wasn't thinking how the color stood out on her shining pale skin-

"Excuse me," The woman said with a shameless chuckle. "I usually say this when I'm selling, but… 'do you see anything you like'?"

And then it fully hit him how he'd just dropped the whole world to look at this woman. This very **human** woman if the round ear she brushed hair behind was any indication.

"Don't set your expectations high." Jake grumbled, the weight of his own grimace increasing. He didn't know how that didn't make her run.

Actually, the woman went as far as to make the most sincere laugh he'd ever heard. While her looks did distract him, he could admit just a few times in a whole year, he wasn't fond of the noise. Normally, women who took the time to dress up to that extent were more dignified and at least covered their mouths to not burst eardrums when they laughed.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you? Even after the encouragement you gave Mana, you're going to stand in front of me and act the distant type." The woman shook her head as if dealing with a hopeless case, but was all smiles. "I'm afraid you're dealing with a merchant, and in my work I have to be just as stubborn as the kind of people who want food but can't give up a piece of gold."

"I'm so invested right now, but unfortunately life goes on." Jake said as unenthusiastic as possible, backing away hastily.

And then the band over there decided that was the best moment to resume playing music.

Jake debated breaking one or both of his legs to get out of this predicament, but logic dictated he wouldn't be able to do it fast enough. Even if he threw his head under the fountain water, that woman might attempt "saving" him. That woman… What was so horrible about her presence all of a sudden? He'd spent way too many seconds admiring her looks, unfortunately, and now that she was clearly aware and not offended by it why did that have to be a bad thing?

Oh, he knew the answer: she didn't act like Cecilia. And he'd been so intoxicated by her that he thought if other women didn't act like her, they didn't catch his eye. But Cecilia was still an elf, part of a race that should be more dignified than humans regardless of gender. So basically… He didn't have an argument, and he'd stopped backing away and stood there like an idiot.

The music was so damn loud, and Jake knew it shouldn't shut up until he made himself look like a fool even if the only witness was this infuriating woman risking looking insane to be dancing with him.

"Come on… What's your name? Jake?" The woman said, smile about to be frozen on her face for all eternity if she kept that up. She even extended a hand to him. "I've watched so many dancers today, I want to give this a try. And you need a little fun, don't you?"

Jake glared at her hand, but it didn't burst into flames. He lifted his gaze to her eyes, not surprised they sparkled with anticipation. If she **wanted** to look like a fool, that was her problem.

And the music just kept going with those same notes over and over until someone felt like making a spectacle of themselves. Jake wanted to get a battle hammer and smash those instruments flat.

First things first: Jake took her hand and moved in closer for their dance. If his face wasn't scowling yet, it must have been when their bodies kept touching and they moved about as synced as they could with drastically different feelings put into their movement. And finally, the song stopped repeating and moved along.

"Let me guess," The woman said when one move brought her close to his chest, smiling impishly. "You're only doing this to make everyone else leave you alone. You don't dance for fun."

"Humans in general simply have a problem accepting the word 'no'. Whether there's two or two hundred letters." Jake said promptly, and yes that was a stock answer he'd thought of long ago.

A slight fall in the music signaled they were to be close for an unholy amount of steps yet, and Jake tried not to throw up in his mouth at the thought. Now that she was quiet and clearly focused on sensing where her feet were, he almost missed her rambling. Because then he didn't have to battle his own thoughts, question why he was preoccupied on her hands. How small and soft they were compared his, and just the fact he was holding a human in an intimate position like this for the sake of a song that made him grind his teeth and draw blood.

"Well if you don't do this often, you must have watched long enough to know the steps." She spoke up again, though her eyes remained on her feet with determination.

Jake didn't have time to answer – the music lifted again, thankfully nearing the end. He did get the breath knocked out of his lungs when she accidentally elbowed him trying to pull back in preparation to be twirled. Oh, he could twirl her alright; he could send her falling into the fountain if he really wanted to.

But no, no he wasn't going to let a human make him lose his composure again. Or at least, the last remains of his composure. So while the music leaped in cheery levels and the woman locked eyes with him sending signals she had faith in herself to pull this off, Jake twirled her and stepped back as she somehow kept going despite her sandals not looking the best for keeping her grip on stone.

With a final shrill sound from one of the flutes, that god awful song ended. And so did the woman's twirling, right on time despite her somewhat shaky return to planting both feet on the ground. Jake didn't know what to do with himself, not when there wasn't any audience to their dancing. The woman, just as flushed from all that activity in the boiling heat as Jake, posed confidently nonetheless as if to show off to an invisible crowd.

"And that was only the first half of the song." She said breathlessly.

Jake hoped he was hallucinating from the heat wave. He really, really didn't want to believe-

That flute made its shrill noise again, signaling it wasn't over. Jake contemplated stuffing it down the musician's throat, but he couldn't because the woman swayed toward him and reached for the flower in her hair before holding it out.

Jake could feel his eye twitching. He'd never bothered to stick around for the rest of that song, and he wasn't prepared to stumble blindly into it with her. Especially not when he heard incoming footsteps, and looked over his shoulder to see Kyle and Cecilia of all people watching them in awe.

Cecilia's presence was all Jake needed to bolt. The embarrassment blazing from his neck to ears, well, combined with the heat wave it was likely he'd die of fatal burns by the end of the day if he didn't get out of the freaking sun. He...he needed to go to the forest and get all these negative emotions out by testing out some of the weapon stock at work.

Running away was the worst thing he could do, and so on. Yeah, yeah it was a lesson he was supposed to learn when he was a kid. He didn't care all that much about what Kyle or that woman thought, he managed to convince himself, his main concern was Cecilia; she definitely wouldn't see him in a positive light seeing him in such a state.

He just needed to go to the forest and stab something. It had to be a better way to express himself than all those dark thoughts he had about those musicians earlier, maybe just a little.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Chance With Someone New**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The tall forest trees provided much more shade, something Jake was grateful for the instant he stepped into that territory. He was still burning all over his neck, face and ears but… The surrounding nature allowed him to breathe again. With the sword he'd borrowed from one of the shelves – as if Tanya would be sober enough to know it was ever gone – he was ready to slice or stab something. Get out his emotions the only way he could.

If he was lucky, perhaps he'd even manage to understand what actually happened.

It wasn't as though Jake was calmer in seclusion. But this forest, aside from being filled with monsters, felt like the kind of place elves would find preferable. The shade and plants, there was just something about them. Walking across dirt was definitely easier on his ears than all that obnoxious stone.

When Jake found a small group of orcs shoving each other and apparently arguing over a box on the ground with oranges spilling out, he decided they would have to do. He didn't intend to kill them. They would go back to the Forest of Beginnings, whatever. The embarrassment from having been caught participating in the festivities still burned, and he couldn't determine what made him do it.

Did he really find that woman **not so repulsive **enough to be around? He genuinely stopped to think about that, still hidden from the aggravated orcs in some bushes. If he felt like it, he could have smashed his head on one of the rocks nearby. It wasn't too late to claim himself too insane to function in society – he would make it a reality.

Jake took one hand off the weapon and looked at it, hoping to find scars or some kind of mark she'd left behind. But there was nothing of the sort. The only thing he gained from that experience was the bragging rights he did in fact know how to dance. He still didn't even know that woman's name, and if they talked again while she was in Alvarna he couldn't label her "that woman" or "merchant". Then again, he shuddered at the idea of talking to her again.

She'd probably smile that ridiculously smug smile of hers if he tried to be sociable. The stuff of nightmares, that.

One of the orcs made a particularly pissed growl, bringing Jake out of his thoughts and looking up over the top of the bushes. They might seriously turn violent over oranges, most likely stolen from Kyle's shipping box anyhow. If he was ever going to jump in there and express his emotions, he had to do it then so they weren't preoccupied with each other.

So Jake readied the blade in a swift motion and stood. If the orcs didn't see him yet, they were either blinded in previous fights or had a deeply rooted obsession with being the one to win the fruit supply-

"What a lovely place to escape to." A familiar voice said in amazement. And Jake couldn't help flinching and risking breaking his neck just to look to his right side.

He didn't know how long she was standing there, leaning against the tree trunk and looking around the forest like she'd never ventured this far before. It was only the second section, though. But there she was – the human woman he'd danced with was right there smiling oblivious of the weapon in his hand and group of arguing orcs not so far away from their spot.

Jake was sure his eye was twitching again as he stepped closer to her, several questions floating in his mind but no idea which to ask first. And in the end, he'd just snapped "Get out of here" to her. Admittedly, that wasn't one of his best efforts to make a human get away but he didn't want to risk making the orcs flee as well.

"Look, I know this isn't my kind of place." The woman said casually, gesturing to herself. "I'm not much of a warrior. But Kyle told me if I wanted to catch you, one of the dungeons would be my best bet. More specifically: the forest."

"Great, I'll give you the grand tour once I'm finished." Jake grumbled, removing a hand from the sword to wave her off. "Now leave. If you run your mouth too much, you'll scare off the orcs."

"Orcs?" The woman turned to look at the group, at the largest one now trying to be more vocal. "Do you do this all the time? Make a habit out of provoking monsters alone, not telling anyone-"

"This isn't the time for a moral discussion!" Jake snapped, and promptly slapped his free hand to his face and groaned without care to lower his voice, it didn't matter since the orcs made alarmed cries.

The woman was still standing there shaking her head like a disapproving parent when Jake lowered his hand. He barely had a moment to glare at her, because while there was commotion from the smaller orcs audibly running away… The largest one taller than either non-monster species ran over breathing loudly through its nose. It seemed preoccupied with the woman in particular, sniffing her hair experimentally.

The woman smiled nervously, eyes flickering between the monster and Jake clearly making a **what the hell do you do in this situation **signal. Though the fact she wasn't visibly sweating or shaking like what most untrained humans did was actually impressive.

"Don't look like you'd taste good roasted on an open fire." Jake advised her, and though she'd grimaced he was serious.

The orc suddenly reeled away, making a disgusted noise and wiping its nose. The woman didn't seem to know how to respond to that, still looking between the orc and Jake probably questioning life choices that brought her to that moment.

Since Jake was too busy sulking about everything from the dancing to his opportunity to stab something gone up in smoke, the woman clearly decided to take this matter into her own hands. He wasn't sure if she knew it, but her whole thought process was clear on her face… she was just so expressive. She clearly thought that if she couldn't chase the orc away with a weapon, maybe she could use her words and imagine herself in the middle of trying to make a sale.

"Hey big guy," The woman said with a well rehearsed smile as she looked up at the orc. "you're supposed to properly introduce yourself before smelling people. Let's start over: my name is Yue, and I don't think you'd try to roast me over a fire and eat the remains. You probably don't have access to toppings like bread crumbs or herbs..."

Jake watched the wreck of a scene warily, hands back to gripping the sword. While the woman- While Yue was trying to communicate with the orc, she apparently didn't his face slowly contort to irritation as he reached for the club stuck to his back in tattered netting.

"Get out of here!" Jake yelled, his body moving of its own accord sliding in between her and the orc.

"Excuse me, Big Guy can't stop anyone from enjoying the fresh air and river-" Yue's cut herself off with a hoarse gasp, leaping away when the club was swung down.

While Jake did back up when the orc swung his club, the force of it striking the ground made him stumble a lot less gracefully than he would have liked. He collided against Yue, only on his feet because she instinctively reached out for him. They only had a moment to process her fingers were digging into his shoulders, and his back was flat against her stomach.

"Okay! Big Guy has anger issues!" Yue said when their eyes met, forced laughter clashing with her face complexion going pale. "B-but orcs aren't usually a threat! We've got this!"

"More like: **I **have to save **your** ass because you just had to follow me!" Jake didn't mean to snap, but he felt the earth under his feet move as the orc even struggled to lift the club. "Find an escape, don't wait for me! Just go back into town!"

"Are you kidding?" Yue looked absolutely mad when she smiled with the shadow of a club looming over their heads. "You don't get to see this kind of thing in the usual places I take my business! You saw it yourself earlier; I'm fast on my feet when I have-"

The orc roared in pain when Jake swiveled behind it and jabbed its side with the blade. For a moment the lack of fight its kind usually put up would appear to be proven accurate when it doubled over. The blade was stuck inside the wound, though. Jake kept trying to wriggle the blade out, blood leaking down onto his hands and almost making his grip loosen.

"Let me help-" Yue blurted, but was again cut off when Jake flashed a glare her way. She didn't look too impressed with that either.

So Yue didn't ask for his opinion on the matter before rushing over there just as the orc was starting to get back on his feet and shakily reach for the sword. They were in a third awkward position, Yue coming up behind Jake and throwing her arms out between his arms like giving an unwanted hug. Jake could feel the sword loosening from the apparently deep wound it managed to carve, but Yue's hands reaching out and gripping it too helped a stunning amount.

After what had to be a minute, the sword retreated from the wound, blood was starting to spurt out of there but the orc was still on its feet and lifting its club high over them again. Yue released her arms from around Jake's waist, pushed him behind the monster again and remained where she stood as if to take the hit.

Jake was absolutely annoyed by her, but there was even more obnoxious voice in his head trying to be the conscience and say she didn't deserve to wake up the next day battered from this orc in the hospital, in the best scenario. Yue yelled at the orc, apparently to distract him and it was working. The club came inches from caving in her skull, but with a terrible howl of agony the orc wound up hurling his weapon so far away into some trees most likely destroying them instead.

In a sudden instance, the orc turned into a beam of light and disappeared to the Forest of Beginnings. Jake was left dumbfounded, still clutching his sword as best he could with thick and hot blood on his hands and arms. Yue, splashed with blood and with a coating of dirt on her legs, laughed again less like a madwoman and more like grateful to have survived that encounter.

"I don't know what just happened, but I don't need the recap!" Yue said, laughter dissolving to giggles as she ran over to Jake and inspected him for battle damage. "Jake, it's over. You want to...sit down for a minute, praise whatever holy presence you want it's over?"

"I didn't even hit it that last time." Jake said, less to Yue and more to his own confusion. He looked around, but he didn't see-

"Are you guys alright?!" Ah, to make survival all the sweeter there was Kyle's shout. Why did he have to sound genuinely panicked?

It didn't take long for Kyle to approach them, running so fast he had to stop a small distance in front of them and stop to breathe. He was clutching a magical staff, which Jake immediately realized must have been what stopped the orc in the end.

"Oh man, when I heard the noise… 'It must be a bringer of the apocalypse'… Since when are orcs that big..." Talking only made Kyle lose the breath he was gaining back, so he settled for just getting his lungs to work again and slowly looking up at the aftermath of the encounter.

There was a crater in the ground where the orc's club struck, blood splattered in the area and all over Jake's hands and clothes and Yue's clothes and legs. The two of them, speaking of, could only look back and forth between each other and Kyle still trying to process it all.

Yue was the first to attempt moving on, clearing her throat and brushing through her mussed hair. "Do you two realize why I keep coming back to Alvarna now?"

Jake sheathed the sword and slung it back over his shoulder, before looking totally reasonable leaning too close into Kyle's personal space. Their noses practically slammed into each other, and Kyle was close to jumping out of his skin at the sudden move.

"You always have to be the hero at the last minute, don't you?" Jake snarled, not waiting for Kyle or a baffled Yue nearby to reply a rant decided to strike. "That was just a bloated version of these regular, pushover orcs! It might not have taken **one lucky hit **to finish it off, but I did damage! Although I shouldn't let myself forget: whether it's combat or Cecilia's love you are going to win every time!"

Kyle's face barely changed the whole time Jake was ranting, even after being most likely accidentally spat on. He was simply dazed, and the fact he hadn't reacted only made Jake more pissed off. It reached a point where, when Kyle finally stepped away to give him space to simmer down, but that didn't stop Jake from breathing so intensely one might think his chest was about to explode.

A terribly awkward silence fell over that whole section of the forest, it seemed.

"What..." Kyle asked slowly, complete bewilderment in his eyes. "What does anything that just happened here have to do with Cecilia?" Because if there was relevance, it appeared he didn't want to be left out.

"It's just not worth explaining to you. To anyone." Jake said, switching from hot to cool with such ease he disturbed himself. And with that, he turned and made his way across the scene of the fight to the river.

* * *

Jake did toss a look over his shoulder before arriving at the water's edge, but he knew it was too late to run damage control on how they perceived him. While Kyle's opinion of him wasn't something he cared to know, considering how close he was to Cecilia he had every opportunity to tell her when he acted like a freak. The only question was: how much of his theories about Kyle were true?

He just didn't want to deal with anyone but himself and his issues at the moment. He'd assumed his attitude would repel both of those humans, but just before he turned his head forward again he caught sight of Yue following him while Kyle turned and made his exit.

Well, Yue actually stopped at the forgotten box of oranges and carefully retrieved one before digging her nails into the outer skin.

But Yue did return to following him once she had her orange in an edible form.

The river in the forest was rather chilly, a blessing after the heat wave and various forms of activity he'd found himself caught up in within the last few hours. Jake wasn't normally obsessive about cleaning up, but after holding his hands underwater and scrubbing vigorously the bloodstains just wouldn't fade away enough. He'd have to go back into town looking like hell, but unable to feel pride for stopping a potential threat...entirely.

But strangely enough, his mind did not replay the end of that fight over and over to humiliate him. It was stuck on something else, which made him tense up and stare at his own reflecting with the hopes of finding something of value looking back at him.

And all he saw was Yue's reflection too when she approached him with her mouth dripping orange juice.

"Will you stop drowning me?" Jake couldn't find the energy to snap; he wound up speaking tonelessly.

Yue made a mildly displeased face, but the thrill of seeing a brief fight and subsequently surviving said fight must have still been making her blood burn. Though she hid her face behind taking bites of orange as the seconds crawled along.

"Haven't we seen enough of each other today?" Jake asked, making the effort to turn his body and send his exhausted face her way. "Go back to town and find your missing composure. I bet you'll have an easier time than I will."

After biting off what must have been a dryer piece of fruit, Yue chewed and swallowed dramatically. She'd even set her expression into a state of neutrality as she claimed a seat next to him.

"What if I want to talk to you with a proper setting for it?" Yue finally asked like that the most basic request one could make, meeting his eyes and lifting her brows exaggeratedly suggestive.

Jake just didn't have the energy anymore, and all he could do in return was roll his eyes. She'd tilted her head to the side, trying her best to catch his gaze when he set his head forward again.

"Oh, **fine**." Yue huffed, definitely giving up. Really. "I thought we had plenty of reason to talk, but I guess not. It's not like you obviously need to cheer up."

Jake really didn't need her to remind him; the humiliation still burned inside and he… He didn't even know why he had to take being outmatched by Kyle so personally anymore. It should have ended on his and Cecilia's wedding day, but he just wouldn't let it go.

"You know something, Jake? I receive a lot of business from people who want love from someone so bad they think at least a shiny trinket will catch their eye. It's only natural to want acceptance from someone you can't get out of your mind, but when you've done all you can do-"

"Please tell me you have a point." Jake groaned, letting his head fall forward in his hands.

"Okay, so this is just a theory… That outburst to Kyle even after he helped with the orc happened because every time you see him, your mind adds in Cecilia on his arm and the both of them surrounded by an eternal glow of happiness. You know it won't work, but it's hard to give up on someone after so much time."

"And you don't live here, so you have no idea how long Cecilia's dominated my world." Jake added in with a grumble, finally looking to her.

Yue finished her orange and was focused on sliding her legs into the water to clean them at that point. She was almost serene, even her expression was much softer than anything in the last hour or so. She took her time- Actually, she didn't seem to care if he called out how she shouldn't know so much being an outsider.

"Well, you did manage to hold another woman close for a minute or so. What, did you put Cecilia's head on my body during our dance?"

"I'm not that delusional."

"Sure about that…?"

"I could grab your arm, and toss you into the river."

"Like a dramatic child."

Yue set her sandals aside, and peered into the water to see if the blood was getting washed away. It really was a change from whatever she as doing before – the mock flirting, bloodthirst and everything else… Jake didn't know what kind of person she really was, not that he wanted to. There were a lot of infuriating women in town, but he could at least count one or two aside from Cecilia he could say three or four words to before returning to his life.

"You should be aware that most of my customers are people who can't seem to keep a relationship intact." Oh, Yue was talking again. Jake's eyes snapped from her legs back to the side of her face though she didn't seem to catch on. "Your old fashioned relatives will say something like 'men are so clueless with feelings that they all think a gift after an argument will solve everything'. And that's just not true; I've had plenty of women approach me, looking confused as they explain their boyfriend has lost enthusiasm to do anything after they went out for fun with everyone but him."

Jake nodded slowly, not sure what he was supposed to do with that information. He did have a theory, but should he say it out loud? Should he continue to encourage their...**communicating **with each other? But he didn't have to make a choice, because Yue did it for him by reaching the point he'd requested earlier.

"Jake, you were right when you told Mana it's going to take some time to feel better. But I think you should apply that advice to yourself." Well, no one said it was a good point. Yue turned to him again anyhow, smiling like she believed she was on to something.

Jake still didn't have the energy to argue about it, and though he wanted to glare at least his face wasn't having any of it. The only thing he could do was put any remaining will into not appearing troubled to her. No amount of suffering should make its way there.

As if they'd made some kind of breakthrough, Yue reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just think about it." Yue said, completely unfazed by the awkwardness. "If you need help, I volunteer to be a willing ear on the challenging days. Well, assuming it's a day I'm here on business."

Jake was surprised the contact didn't make him feel poisoned. He took time looking between the hand spending way too much on his shoulder, and Yue's bright eyes. He didn't know which was worse to look at, but… He couldn't reply at the moment. Because if he did, he could accidentally make her believe that he wouldn't mind talking to her again.

Ahem, he wouldn't mind talking to her under drastically better circumstances of course. He couldn't see himself willingly seeking her out, counting down the days until she was in town. He didn't want to think now that they've spent a good chunk of the day together, fate was going to force them to meet up a hell of a lot more. He didn't want to, but that didn't translate well when he did it anyhow.

It was probably three or four in the afternoon, but that didn't mean anything under the shade of the towering trees. Certainly all the commotion from earlier would keep other monsters from even considering stopping by for a drink of water at the moment. So it was just Jake and Yue, and even when the latter's legs were mostly washed of blood she still soaked splashed playfully. Jake contemplated if the water would soothe his sweaty, tired feet and only did so for a moment before removing his shoes and putting his feet under the water.

It was a holiday, after all. Jake allowed himself to stay there with Yue, partaking in a surprising moment of peace. And when she walked away to the box and returned with more oranges, Jake almost saw her in a positive light. He secretly scoffed at himself for that, but when Yue wasn't challenging him to have fun or offering unwanted advice… Yeah, she wasn't **too **unpleasant to be around.

Jake had nothing to worry about; it probably wouldn't last.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Second Chance With Someone New**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

When Jake normally slept, his subconscious wasn't very creative with the imagery. Sometimes his dreams would play with his interest in what an elven community would look like, but for the most part it was random things to pass the time until he woke up again.

So it concerned him when he opened his eyes, lying awake in bed at six-thirty that morning wondering why his dream involved him taking a boat ride admiring the scenery around Alvarna snacking on oranges and occasionally replying to the fair weather comments the one steering the boat offered. She dressed similarly to Yue, but due to sunlight it was difficult for Jake to look in her direction without his eyes getting blasted. It was anyone's guess who she was.

Jake refused to think too much about the contents of the dream. If his mind was more active than normal after the craziness that happened yesterday, so be it. It wasn't controllable, and certainly once he made it to work Tanya and Roy's loud mouths would bring him crashing back to reality. Please.

While Jake managed to exit the inn without Egan asking questions about the previous day, and Alicia wasn't waiting in the shadows to verbally attack him for not going through with inviting Mana to dance… The moment he arrived at work his hopes for a mostly normal day were crushed.

The exact moment Jake opened the door, a terrible stench of cheap alcohol assaulted his nose. He could have easily slammed the door, turn around and go back to bed pretending to have some kind of virus or something. But the gap in the doorway was too wide, and Roy who was walking by apparently to dispose of some half-empty bottles stopped and his face flooded with hope.

"I'm saved!" Roy beamed and threw the bottles behind him, and speaking of miracles they landed on a thick towel abandoned on the floor and didn't shatter.

"Shut out that light!" A grouchy form of Tanya's voice commanded from the other side of the shop.

Jake tried his best to hold back a groan of agony as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. Drunk Tanya wasn't something the rest of Alvarna deserved to deal with. "Is it worth asking what's happening?" Not that he wanted to know, but Roy went on to tell him fast-paced and barely able to catch his breath.

The only detail of importance was that all the men Tanya offered to dance with turned her down, and she looked at Jake being able to dance in public as a threat to her attractiveness. Or some crap like that. Honestly, Jake didn't care what brought her to acting like a teenager denied their first date. What stood out to him was, of course… He needed to breathe in out once, brace himself to say it out loud with two witnesses.

"How did you find out I danced with someone?" Jake snapped, turning to Tanya. It wasn't like he could deny it.

Tanya was face down on an empty display table, hidden in a curtain of hair. She slowly separated herself from the table, looking toward Jake with the most serious expression he'd ever seen on her. The shop suddenly dropped to a bitterly cold temperature, making the unbearable heat outdoors tempting.

"You think such a strange sight wouldn't make for gossip?" Tanya laughed without a trace of humor, lifting herself from the miserable slump and approaching. "Cecilia was talking with Alicia yesterday. Said you and that foreign merchant were quite a team, and she was mesmorised."

"Cammy told me about it, too." Roy added unhelpfully. "We were playing hide and seek yesterday, and I caught her for the first time 'cause your dancing distracted her from finding a better spot."

Suddenly, Jake's head ached and he wanted to get into some wine. He massaged his temples, trying to mentally calm himself down… Don't screw around with the drunk and the drunk's kid… Don't let the humans make you lose your composure, he resorted to repeating.

Jake breathed way too powerfully through his nose before turning back to the problem at hand – he needed to get Tanya out of there, the stink of alcohol might ruin their profits for the day. Roy would have to be left alone with his mom again, a terrible fate the kid didn't deserve even if his obnoxiousness was inherited.

"I don't believe Cecilia would think too much about that." Was a complete lie, but it was all Jake could think of to steer the topic somewhere else.

Too bad Tanya instantly laughed again, even though she looked especially paler from nausea. "Who cares about her?! I want to know how the hell a guy like you can get invited to dance! What's the world coming to?!"

"Mom, don't strain yourself." Roy cut in, grabbing Tanya's arm and steadying her when she staggered.

"These are the days I consider quitting." Jake muttered exasperatedly, before dragging himself over to a very unstable Tanya. The poor kid couldn't keep her on her feet.

Though Jake's nostrils felt like they were burning, he pressed himself to Tanya's side and wrapped an arm around her back. She fell against his shoulder, again barely stable… But a little more so with more weight to rest on. She was so out of it; her eyes were bloodshot and she mumbled gibberish.

"You think Doctor Natalie can get the booze out of her?" Roy spoke up, releasing Tanya's arm hesitantly. "I mean I've seen Mom drink before, but she's never reached this point."

"We shouldn't bother her with this-"

"Jake, I'm the one giving your pay – don't talk like I'm not a person!"

"You can go out and ask her for professional advice on how to deal with the eventual hangover, though. In the meantime, I'm gonna drop this dead weight back in her bed."

Tanya was busy rambling about being treated like a burden and being taken to bed by her own employee at once, and it was actually impressive how she alternated seamlessly. But neither Jake nor Roy were prepared to deal with a drunkard, and so the latter put on his game face and bolted to the clinic.

In the meantime, Jake tightened his arm around Tanya even though he felt like dropping her each time she made a gagging sound like she'd vomit any second. If that was going to happen, it would be on her own bedroom floor. And wow, he wanted to get this over with before any further associations with him and her bedroom could be made.

* * *

By the time Jake hauled Tanya to her bedroom, her energy crashed. She wouldn't be drunk all day, but once that was out of her system the hangover would be hell. She wouldn't be in any condition to deal with customers, and certainly not be anywhere near the furnace; he wouldn't be responsible for her sticking her head in the flames, nope.

Jake had to pull her boots off, but Tanya collapsed into bed on her own seemingly knowing somewhere beyond the drunken haze she didn't feel like working. The way she lied face down, practically ripping the side of the top blanket to stretch it over her back… Jake didn't feel pity, but maybe if she hadn't commented about Cecilia spreading what could become frustrating gossip he would have.

Just before Jake could flee Tanya, she made one request of him: she needed a lot of gold if she was going to be able to spread the store to other towns, and that required a lot of open days for this one. With someone to run the show. Basically, Jake was going to have to step up and deal with customers without sarcasm or undeniable hostility.

He wasn't worried, honestly. Most of the business came from travelers, eager to use that permit to slap around some low threat monsters with a very basic sword. Kyle visited frequently, but he was the only customer Jake outright chose to ignore. It was unlikely he would have to see Kyle two days in a row. So Jake took his place at the counter, both waiting for customers and Roy to return with some medical concoction.

What Jake didn't count on was the door to swing open, revealing Yue eagerly stepping inside. He couldn't help it if he dropped his face on the counter. Just when it seemed like the two of them were finished, she had to come back with her eyes twinkling. She really needed to tone down for people like him. Was that too much to ask for?

"Now this is a surprise!" Oh no, she made connections with him and the counter.

Jake could hear her move across the room, and a light flowery scent infiltrated his nose. He knew she was standing at the desk, almost genuinely breathing down his neck. She wanted him to say something; bond with her about sales, probably.

"Oh, stop playing dead." Yue mock scolded, and Jake could feel her pet his head. "I come all the way here for a weapon, and I find a familiar face selling. Don't ruin the moment for me."

Jake inhaled through his nose, though he didn't know that was possible with what had been going through it. He slowly lifted his head, giving Yue his best unfazed look. And though Yue removed her hand, she posed innocently with her arms behind her back and smiling brightly.

"First of all: why are you still in Alvarna?" Jake turned away, busying himself with crossing the room to the displays of swords, anything to she couldn't hurt herself with. "Secondly – and perhaps most important – despite what happened yesterday, we are not friends. We're barely acquaintances."

"One: I decided to stay one more day. Two: I came for a weapon – which you must have read my mind to know it's a sword – and I'm **obviously **not making an excuse to see you."

Jake merely nodded politely to indicate he was listening, but her words didn't affect him. Mock flirtation? She had to do better to wreck his composure.

"I mean, I don't mind being around you." Yue continued rambling in the background, more and more impishness leaking into her tone. "Call me insane, but I think with enough time we could become friends. Or whatever suits your fancy. It would be interesting to have a guy to talk to every now and then – minus a lot of innuendo."

"Listening to you, in this dark room surrounded by weapons…"

"Yes, Jake?"

"Don't know how I haven't tried to take myself out yet."

Yue shut up at that point. Jake still refused to turn around, face those glowing eyes in the dim lighting and be able to catch a whiff of that perfume again. Jake's hand hovered over a few weapons that the clumsiest person wouldn't be able to kill themselves with, until a broadsword caught his eye.

"Hey, did that experience with the orc make you want to learn weapon combat?" Jake asked before he could stop himself, though he was curious. He also jumped back when Yue seemed to materialize at his side.

"You could say I had something of an awakening." Yue said, flashing a smile and pulling up one sleeve to show off nonexistent arm muscle. "We could have been killed, but oh my it was fun! I've never been that close to a monster, but now I'd like to travel to places where they make appearances. Can't you imagine me as an unflinching, bloodthirsty swordswoman?"

Jake took another step back, wondering if he looked just as shocked as he felt. His tongue was tied for a moment; he actually needed time to process the thought.

Yue, in the meantime, reached for a two handed sword that definitely wasn't for beginners. The moment she thrust it toward a display of shields with a battle cry was the same moment Jake fell back to reality.

"Hey it's great to try new things, but you can't just-"

Rest in peace, shield display. Jake's heart must have cracked a rib from its frantic beating, but then again Yue might have also cracked one of the big-ass shields that often took one week just to finish. He wasn't sure though, but he cringed at the idea of looking especially when he could hear Tanya's muffled shouting to tone down the racket.

Yue slowly moved from her battle stance and lowered the sword to her side, expression suggesting she actually realized the damage. But then again, the toppled table and shields on the floor were quite a giveaway. And when Jake furiously removed the sword from her grasp and put it away, she didn't say a word as the awkwardness consumed them.

Jake a stole a few looks at her while he placed the sword back on the rack, watching her twiddle her fingers and walk away with her head down. As a merchant, of course she'd know there would be a penalty for screwing around with the inventory. He didn't feel the weight of a grimace on his face, though. Mostly because… That battle stance and way she'd gripped the weapon suggested she wasn't a hopeless case.

So Jake didn't consider himself a lunatic when he reached for the broadsword he originally intended, and also willingly reached out to Yue's not-so-muscular arm from before and whirled her around.

"You're…going to let me walk away from the shop with a sword?" Yue asked slowly, and thank goodness she understood. Jake didn't want to waste time trying to not be nice about it.

"I honestly think you look crazy when you talk about liking battles now." Jake said not as gruff as he intended, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Something about Yue's perplexed look made him go on, perhaps more than needed. "Maybe I look crazy when I'm fighting monsters, too. A weapon in hand brings a power surge, and when the battle's over it's easy to walk away feeling on top of the world. But I know that's not very elf-like."

"Right, because you already fit the elf stereotype with your flowing hair and constant excuses to shoot something with magical arrows." Even if Yue's sarcasm wasn't painfully obvious in her word choices, she was smirking by the end.

Jake was going to make some kind of retort, he really was. He readied himself with deepening his grimace and folding his arms, but any words he crafted wilted on his tongue when his vision was full of Yue's face suddenly – she'd leaned right into his personal space, but at least there wasn't a sword in his stomach.

"W-w-what..." Was a reply so intelligent that Jake hoped it would be branded on his grave marker.

"On closer inspection..." Yue said purposefully, tapping a finger to her chin in mock thought. "You do fit the elf stereotype in your looks; you've got untamed, fierce eyes. Stunning."

Jake dreaded the thought of seeing his reflection after…after… She was just teasing him, had to be. Jake believed it, but no amount of belief reduced the blazing heat engulfing his face. He must have looked thoroughly caught off guard; Yue's quivering lip and sparkling eyes certainly suggested she was close to laughing her ass off.

"Um… You guys want me to come back later?" A young and deeply confused voice asked at the door.

Neither Jake nor Yue made the effort to restore some personal space. Instead, they only allowed more awkwardness through that cracked doorway where Roy could be seen poking his head in.

"Oh! I was just making a purchase!" Yue replied hastily, withdrawing from Jake and nervously gathering her sword and holding it out for emphasis.

"I know what this looks like, but it's so far from what you think." Jake added, maybe unnecessarily and with some snarling but he just wanted to get the kid away.

Roy stepped in properly, shaking his head and idly twirling a bottle of something. It didn't have a label, but considering Tanya's state it was probably to help with her inevitable hangover. The fact Roy suddenly flipped to casual just made Jake's lungs and heart work overtime.

"Tanya's in her room… Give her the- Just-" Jake looked back and forth at Yue and Roy staring at him oddly, and he slammed a palm to his face before hauling himself to the counter and dropping his face there again. At least the surface was nice and cool, surprisingly.

"Geeeez, call yourselves adults when you act so dumb over being seen kissing..." Roy said like he was the last source of sanity left, his voice eventually trailing off as he disappeared to the bedroom.

Once Jake was certain Roy was gone, he dared to look up from the counter, and realized the sword Yue was to buy was placed in front of him and she was standing there patiently waiting for his recovery.

"That never happened." Jake insisted, face still hot as hell but he felt the weight of his frown again.

"Well we weren't kissing anyway, so..." Yue replied not so teasingly this time, making such blatant nervous gestures like rubbing her arm and hiding her hands under her sleeves.

"Don't tell me **that **of all things that's come up since we've met is what's making you blush." Jake sighed, though his exasperation was short-lived when Yue's index finger was thrust at his face.

"You're all red too!" Yue loudly confirmed, voice cracking to emphasize her calm state.

"Okay, but I'm standing in front of a furnace." Jake sighed once more, almost having to fight back a smile when she sputtered.

"You were not in front of that furnace earlier!" Yue's over the top crushed expression immediately following that exclamation came close to making Jake smile.

"Jake! Stop seducing the girl and let her purchase that goddamn sword!" Tanya's voice erupted through the wall.

Neither Jake nor Yue had anything to say about that. They exchanged looks while exchanging gold for the weapon, but no further world-shattering discoveries were brought up. Jake could tell just from her eyes she was worried she'd made a bad choice coming there. And she was right, in his opinion.

But at the same time, there was this nagging and really obnoxious piece of Jake's mind that thought he didn't mind seeing her again. Why the contradiction?

Yue shuffled her feet, tensely brushing imaginary dust from her new weapon. She definitely wanted to say something, but something held her back. In the short time they've known each other, Jake picked up on how she did not struggle with words even if they might be regrettable to the average person.

So Jake exhaled, unfolding his arms and fixing his slouch a little. He couldn't be sure if his body language was less unpleasant; that was not one of his strengths. Since Yue wasn't going to say anything, Jake did. Even if it might keep him awake hating his life.

"You know the only way this can end is by me offering training, right?" Jake asked so quietly, he'd expected Yue to have to lean close again. To hear, of course.

"Oh, you don't have to." Yue said way too fast, her chin falling against her chest before he caught that blatant smile- Whoops. "You have to make weapons and help with the sales, and I'm sure it's time consuming. I'd really appreciate some training, but I'm sure anyone could fit that role – Your boss… Kyle…"

"Of course **Kyle** would be an option." Jake said with undisguised, sheer disgust. "You're going to accidentally trigger rumors about interfering with his marriage, and it's going to be over dramatic and I won't be able to sleep at night with all the light from the torches."

"If the whole town wanted to kill me, or whatever you were going for, your top priority would be a good night's rest?!"

"Forget that. Hey, I don't normally offer to improve squishy humans' fighting skills so-"

"Okay, okay I accept your offer. Formally. We can shake hands, or sign a document… Or whatever."

Jake slowly leaned forward on his folded arms, thoughtfully dragging his gaze around the room. He had to look anywhere but Yue; she was practically shooting sparkles from her eyelashes with each blink. One part of him was in shock over how he'd mindlessly offered to help her become the awesome warrior she apparently idolized, and the other seriously thought over his own schedule.

In the end, Jake decided he could spare two hours after work to train Yue when she was in town. There was no set time; they would simply meet when they could, and Jake still had time for his own mind to consider itself too fried to function anymore. How could he choose to be in her presence after he'd convinced himself he found her annoying? The sad truth was that he couldn't justify it. Well, not enough. The most Jake could do was admit to himself he was curious to see if this "squishy" human had the potential.

Oh, he still wasn't anticipating becoming her friend or anything. Jake was at least sure of that. Look, why did willingly offering to be around her after all his complaints and grumbling have to suggest deeper implications? There were none.

Yue took off for her boat once she was finished at the shop, and Jake really didn't think about her any more. He dealt with other customers to the best of his ability, no longer thinking about what he'd set himself up for. While he considering saying she'd probably forget the arrangement by her next visit, deep down he hoped she was serious about it. If she really had fabricated a story about wanting to better her combat skills just so she could fluster him, well, what could he do? Call her out, only to be faced with more teasing?

* * *

At one in the afternoon, business slowed to the point Jake allowed himself a break. It was hotter in that shop than he wanted to admit, so he decided he'd get on a boat too but maybe take a stroll on the beach. The sea breeze would cool him off, maybe his mind too after all that happened with Yue. Way too early in the day, mind you.

But Jake still had to be careful not to run into Alicia, of course. She'd stay at the port for hours, wasting time and hoping someone was desperate enough to ask for her help. After what she'd tried to do with him and Mana, he definitely didn't want to see her again. But if she saw him, well, hopefully he had the strength to ignore her ranting.

When Jake did arrive at the port, he was stunned to see Alicia actually busy with a customer. Her eyes were shut tight as she drilled fingers into her skull, chanting nonsense. The customer, a human man of average height dressed shady as hell in a thigh-length leather jacket with tattered trousers and shoes, looked stupidly invested. Shady, and not the brightest.

"Well, do you think she'd want to?"

Jake tried not to audibly groan as he tip-toed past. He sneaked behind the customer's back, and Alicia's eyes remained closed as she apparently "sensed" things so she didn't catch him either.

"I can see her blue aura swirling with your green at a frantic pace."

"Whoa, I have an aura too?"

"Everyone does. But unless you've the abilities of a witch, you can't see."

"Every time I keep thinking this town is boring, I get pulled right back in..."

Jake arrived at the boat, and untied the rope as quick as he could. He tried to imagine the whole port caught fire around him, and instead of moving to the water it was advancing on him. Just when he put one one foot in the boat, Alicia gasped like she'd been kicked or something and it forced his eyes to the stupid display.

"What's wrong?!"

"There's a lot of resistance coming from her aura! It doesn't look good; she keeps pulling away, and you're hanging on. But she doesn't want you. If you keep pursuing her, you'll only make her opinion stay locked at hate."

"But… No, she's never given me a sign she hates me."

"Well, my powers don't lie. So it appears we have unrequited love, I'm sorry."

"If she doesn't feel the same, why can't she just come out and tell me?"

"Maybe there's, you know, a **lot **of possible reasons? She might not want to hurt your feelings, she's waiting for the right time, romance doesn't do anything for her and she's still figuring it out... Geez, I'm just here to read your fortune. Go talk to her."

If Jake gained anything from eavesdropping, at least he learned he wasn't the only one falling into the pit of unrequited love. A dark place where it takes time to see the footholds to escape that always existed. But he wasn't prepared to go over there and pat the guy's back, welcome him to the club. Hell no.

The moment Jake's other foot landed in the boat, Alicia gasped loudly and she must have shoved her own customer out of her way because there was also a crash that she didn't seem to give a care about.

"Are you going somewhere, Jake?" Alicia asked so cold her tongue should have been covered in ice.

Jake could have easily sat down in the boat and traveled to the dungeon, or beach. Whatever sounded most appealing for the situation. Except for Alicia taking a leap off the pier and landing rear end first on the boat's seat. Needlessly painful, but okay. That was a rare instance of Jake cringing out of sympathy.

"You and I aren't finished." Alicia said like nothing awkward or painful just happened, crossing her legs and folding her arms. "Yesterday, I wanted to apologize for coming across as insensitive. You know I do what I do because I care way too much about some people, right?"

Jake didn't feel like she deserved a response. But even if he were to reply, Alicia clicked her tongue and let the words flow.

"I've been trying to get my mind off what happened, but I still get frustrated and sometimes even mad." Alicia looked him right in the eyes, possibly trying to puncture them from the intensity. "Don't think your dancing with the merchant lady was a secret. How can I apologize now when I find out harmless little Mana is too much trouble, but this person you only just met-"

"Douglas would bury me alive if he knew I put an arm around Mana's waist, and you know that." Jake grumbled, slumping in his seat and rubbing his temples while Alicia scoffed.

"If it's not painfully clear already: Mana has a hopeless romantic side. She can try hiding it, but it's there. Think you managed to talk her out of pining for Kyle? You didn't; she'll still sing wedding songs to herself on her walks to see the flowers. It's just so sad, I can't help..." Alicia's voice went from cold to genuinely sad so fast, but once it made the switch it never changed. And as she trailed off, she looked over the edge at the peaceful ocean rather than Jake.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he could just...lean over and hold his head under the water-

"The saddest part is that she's a great catch." Alicia rambled on, reaching over and presumably tracing the top of the water to express herself. "Mana's so nice, smart and hard-working… And you'd have to be a moron to not notice that. I'd marry her myself if it would give her someone who appreciates her."

Jake did a double take to Alicia, unsure how confused he looked but willing to bet beyond words.

"Doesn't have to be a marriage out of love." Alicia said as if she'd sensed his confusion. Like that brought her out of the hole she'd dug for herself. "I'm not a hundred percent into women, but who else sees Mana's worth? I guess it's left up to me."

When Jake's jaw stopped being spontaneously paralyzed, he fixed his posture and reached out to grab Alicia's arm. She was too busy dreamily gawking at the water, so it wasn't difficult for him to force her eyes back to him.

"Hey, I missed the part where I was dragged by the throat into your personal life. Mind reaching your point?" Jake asked without a hint of emotion. Nothing for Alicia's life, and nothing for the world in general.

For better or worse, the topic did manage to flip over onto the previous track. Alicia regained her composure timely enough, and said some things that sent Jake into a tongue-tied and horrified state all over again.

"Cecilia's account of you and Merchant Lady's dancing is spreading. It won't be long before the townsfolk start teasing you and Merchant Lady, the usual shtick about why you weren't being more open with your relationship and questions about your wedding date. Thought you should hear that from me instead of, say, Cecilia herself; at least you know **I **can be trusted to not sugar-coat bad news."

But Jake did have to deal with Tanya's drunken assumptions and being embarrassed by her kid, so though he felt his heart sink in the depths of his chest… He could deal with a whole town of gullible humans, he told himself with an inner voice audibly collapsing before the stupidity even began.

Alicia just kept smiling, these misunderstandings about relationships being the highlights of her life apparently. Jake didn't know if he felt pity or depression for her.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Second Chance With Someone New**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

By the end of the week, Jake made his way to the port instead of rushing back to the inn. Because earlier that morning before the shop opened, Tanya made known to him in the most passive aggressive tone a woman in a kimono was looking for him moments ago. She intended to meet him at Blessia Island after he was finished with work, though didn't explain why. Tanya's only comment about it was that it sounded like an invitation to watch the sunset; not **everyone **was lucky enough to have such experiences. **HINT HINT**.

There was no Alicia to be seen this time, just Yue strolling confidently across the stone and onto the pier. She was armed with the broadsword she'd purchased several days ago, and… Still wearing what he'd only just found out was a kimono? For combat? Jake performed a double take, but not for admiring her appearance **obviously**. Though seeing as she smirked, it may have looked that way.

"So lovely to see you again, Jake." Yue greeted, joining him on the pier. "You haven't gotten over my appearance, I see. Stare all you want; I might get disheveled by the end of our training."

"The weight of your ego must be killing you." Jake responded promptly, secretly satisfied about his word choice. Even if it wasn't much of a comeback.

"Remember when I was brave enough to mention I like your eyes?" Yue asked, her hurt expression about as convincing as her mock flirting. "How do you live with keeping all your feelings bottled up?"

"My outlet is never holding back when I'm irritated with people." Jake, again, didn't even have to think of it. And while Yue scoffed and did her best to hide her smile, he gestured toward the boat. "Now then, I assume you wanted to use some of the more brainless goblins for your training?"

"Goblins are weaker like orcs, but easier to provoke. Or so I read about in the last town I visited." Yue replied immediately, possibly proud of herself for remembering.

"Some goblins bring an extra dagger to the fight, though. But if they attempt to make a cheap strike on you, I'll cut them down." Jake added, making no effort to respond to her proud smile.

"For the sake of impressing me, right?"

"Okay, if you keep talking like that then I'll just throw you to the goblins without a weapon."

"What an exaggerated situation I know you'd never go through with."

Jake didn't even bother replying after that. He busied himself with untying the rope as Yue hummed a tune he'd never heard before, stepping into the boat without an awkward step.

"Admittedly, I didn't expect you'd let me begin with monsters." Yue said casually, seated and looking up at Jake curiously.

"When I first learned sword combat, I skipped all the formalities and threw myself at monsters." Jake said tonelessly, finally freeing the boat. He turned to Yue, but his eyes were set in the distant ocean. "There were a lot of slashes and bruises. My father kept telling me to take it easy, but I never listened. Eventually, I got stronger because I kept doing it."

"So even though I'm a pathetic human, you'll encourage me to go all in?"

"If I thought you were pathetic, I wouldn't have agreed to this." Jake caught her eyes sparkling when he looked to her, prompting him to look anywhere else again. "You still have a lot of work to do when it comes to the proper handling of the weapon, as well as what kind of stance would work best since you won't wear less restrictive clothes. Humans aren't as graceful as elves by default, and even though you can dance you'll need to make sure your movements don't leave you vulnerable to attacks."

Most people would have tuned him out at that point, or so Jake assumed. But to his surprise, Yue was meeting his eyes when he looked back to her. If she had a quill and parchment, would she have written down his advice too? He wanted to hope she was serious; if one human other than Kyle could prove to be capable of combat, maybe he wouldn't have to dread the day more stronger monsters leave the dungeons and attack the town. Orcs who were obsessed with fruit weren't the only ones who could get through, after all.

It was time to begin the training, so Jake and Yue departed for the island. But not before when getting into the boat, Jake was slowed by Yue offering her hand to help him. There was something weird about that, but the word didn't come to mind. Jake decided that if he was going to give her a chance to fight, he could give touching hands with her again a chance. To see if such small, soft hands were capable of fending off a desperate goblin that didn't have access to a weapon for whatever reason **of course**.

When Yue didn't release his hand after they were both sitting and rowing said boat, Jake cast their entwined fingers a few looks but she didn't. If he had an opinion, he kept it to himself and also didn't share it with himself. Yeah, that didn't make sense.

* * *

Upon arriving at Blessia Island, Jake walked ahead and scoped the first two sections for monster activity. He'd somewhat hoped Yue would just stay put, but she followed anyhow and stuck her sword into an abandoned wooden crate under a tree. He'd only taken his eyes off the beach for a second to see what she was doing – of course the crate had to be filled to the brim with oranges. Before anyone could have a nice snack, a loud shriek disrupted the peaceful atmosphere.

Jake and Yue flinched and involuntarily stepped back, but immediately the threat level didn't appear high. They had all the time in the world to prepare for combat, maybe even have dinner while a lone goblin on the other side of the beach stomped its foot and shrieked while pointing at Yue cradling the crate.

"Hey, orange juice can give you chest pain if you consume it excessively." Yue said grimly toward the goblin, possibly challenging it though Jake tried not to think about it too much.

The goblin took its fruit collection seriously, apparently. It was still shrieking at the top of its lungs, somehow not summoning buddies. But before it could do that, Yue dropped the crate and run forward just in time for the goblin to advance too. And then they clashed.

Jake remained where he stood behind a rock formation, not entirely hidden but with a sword in hand in case Yue needed help. His throat went dry and his heartbeat raced as he watched Yue's rough battle stance. The same one from the shop where the sword was away from her body, but she insisted on leaning forward and when the sword was held farther away pointed at its target she gripped it with both hands.

It wasn't much of a battle, honestly. The goblin swished its daggers, never consistent in attack because it either wasn't the brightest in its pack or oranges were worth dying over. There was a needless struggle between blade hitting blade, no sign of an opening for neither human nor monster.

"Please just end this!" Jake finally pleaded, though he wouldn't have described himself as such personally. His criticism distracted the goblin; it made the fatal mistake of leaping to the side of Yue and she sliced its back.

The goblin stumbled forward, dropping its daggers and crying out as it rubbed its back. Yue shakily returned to her battle stance, hurriedly thrusting the blade further into the wound. It only took a handful of seconds before the goblin disappeared in a bright light back to the Forest of Beginnings.

Once the blinding light faded, Yue wiped her brow and turned to Jake with a suspenseful look. She hadn't sheathed the sword yet, even though there was a tiny trail of blood dripping onto her knuckles.

Jake stepped out from behind the formation, gesturing to her with a free hand. "You're lucky your first enemy was extremely weak, but know that's not always going to happen. Even right now, you could have something dragon sized fall from the sky. We have to fix...almost everything."

"You mean the way I hold the sword?" Yue suggested, frowning discontent as she examined her sword. "When I was actually trying to fight, I instinctively thought back to the two-handed sword. I felt more secure with that extra grip."

"No one's supposed to feel secure in the midst of combat." Jake said, reaching out and willingly touching her hands to loosen their death grip. "Enjoy when you have the upper hand, and the fact you're still alive when it's over. But before the upper hand and the end of the battle, even the most experienced will have moments they think they're about to die."

"Wow, I know the ocean breeze is cool… But that just chilled me to the bone." Yue shivered, turning her attention to the path leading further into the dungeon. At two goblins suddenly on the path in the midst of a one-sided fistfight. "There have to be more threats than these quirky little guys deeper in if you're saying things like that. Probably bigger than even Big Guy. Think we'll ever get to train with them?"

"You aren't getting killed in front of me." Jake simply said matter of fact, brushing past her with deliberate steps as to not alert the one goblin pounding on the other's chest.

Jake could hear Yue's sands crunching the sand, signaling her moving with him. He only looked in her direction briefly to gesture to the goblins, himself and another disturbingly well-placed rock formation he intended to wait by. And Yue's thoughts weren't so clear this time; her face was surprisingly neutral. Hopefully due to her concentration, but Jake didn't know how to have high hopes.

Yue stopped short in front of the goblins, not trying to establish communication this time. She simply whistled, and the angrier goblin stopped pounding the other and let out several shrieks before grabbing its daggers and leaping in front of her. The goblin that had its face battered got off the ground, saw Yue and shrieked much more frantically before running for its life down the path.

Jake hoped for a slight increase in difficulty, but he saw for himself the speed that beaten goblin tore out of there. Honestly, he probably wouldn't be able to bring it back. So for the time being, he returned to leaning against the rocks and watching Yue and the goblin circle each other. At least Yue didn't have both hands on her blade that time.

Jake didn't know what he was looking at, but he knew it wasn't the exact form he'd helped her into a mere minute ago. If Yue kept leaning close to her own sword, she could seriously get a slice or worse on her face if she were to thrust it forward at the wrong time. A somewhat composed voice in his head told him he should have brought up that danger, but he had a quick defense: he thought it was obvious enough that even a beginner would know that.

As Jake got caught up in those observations, he failed to pay full attention to the whole battle between Yue and the goblin. He corrected that mistake, just in time to see that goblin fighting dirty in kicking her between the legs. Contrary to popular belief, an attack on that general location is just as painful for a woman. It had to be since Yue called the goblin a particularly offensive name and staggered back grumbling more foul language than he'd ever heard from her and he wasn't certain he'd ever have a need to repeat them.

Yue was in pain, and she probably didn't know it but she was backing up against a sealed cave entrance. Even when her back was flat against the wall, she was just groaning and trying to stay on her feet. The goblin advanced, stopping only once it was chest to stomach with her and had its daggers plunged into the wall on either side of her face. At that point, Jake readied his sword and crept from behind the rock formation.

Jake sneaked up to the goblin without being detected, though Yue peeked around its head and looked at him warily. He didn't give her any other signals, he just thrust his sword into the goblin's back. Of course blood splattered into his face, more of an annoyance than anything. He was about to shove the blade further in as the goblin fell on its knees shrieking its head off… And then Yue promptly thrust her sword into its chest.

Yue barely had three seconds to put a twitchy, forced smile on before expression was wiped from her face while she made her intended final plunge into the goblin's chest. Jake did the same for its back, though it didn't turn into light and disappear until he also left some slashes on the back of its neck. Yue's sword fell into the sand, and so did she holding her knees close and letting out a breath like air was too precious to lose in that moment.

Jake opened his mouth, but it wound up stupidly hanging open because he was torn between what to say. He didn't know if he should ask about the state of her, or scold her for letting herself be backed into a corner. Obviously, the corner thing was terrible. But if a crunch noise were to have echoed through the dungeon when that goblin's foot struck… Then there was the fact it would be awkward asking if she needed to see a doctor… Okay, time to just be quiet.

Yue kept stealing looks at him, not very stealthily at that. Jake committed to taking a moment to shut up, briefly holding up his index finger to signal her to wait. And while Yue just cocked her head to the side uncertainly also taking a moment to not disturb the peace, Jake went back to the crate of oranges from earlier and grabbed the first two that didn't have crushed places from being thrown around.

Oranges seemed to be recurring, though Jake honestly didn't care to think too much about it. Summer was fading away outside of Blessia, but that didn't mean oranges were on their way out yet. They weren't too sweet, so perhaps that was why Jake didn't mind snacking on them. Yue certainly didn't have a problem; her eyes were almost comically bursting as she was offered one and smiled like it was the best day of her life as she removed the peel eagerly.

Jake prepared his own orange much slower than Yue, and after sheathing his sword he claimed a seat next to her. With her face being stuffed, the chances of her commenting on willing proximity didn't have a chance of getting drawn out. Yeah, he could sit next to her and not act like she was going to bite him and feast on his blood or something. That didn't have to make him mentally unwell.

"First day's been kind of rough so far." Yue suddenly said with a sigh, attempting to clean her lips discreetly. "You never hear about these parts in novels. The hero might humiliate himself for a couple of seconds, falling into the mud while learning how to jump and strike. But when I read that stuff, I never asked why the narrative glosses over how much work went into learning how not to die in a fight."

"Sounds like adventure genre books you're reading. If that's the case, I doubt the intended demographic cares about how the hero gets good. It won't matter once he goes to an inn and finds either the love of his life or social outcasts to save at the end." Jake responded without having to think of it. Hey, sometimes he read if the book was straightforward enough.

"Doesn't the hero's transformation from weak to strong mean anything in the context of that plot, though? It bugs me that's almost never brought up." Yue's tone ascended into frustrated quickly, and by the end she'd returned to her orange too and let her teeth sink into the orange and tear it apart like a goblin.

Jake may have watched her longer than necessary, and he told himself it was because she just threw etiquette out the window but…that just wasn't it.

"You know it's healthier to get personal problems off your mind instead of expressing it through violent eating." Jake wasn't certain if his unchanged, flat tone helped the situation but he couldn't change it so easily.

One stolen look at Yue revealed she dropped the orange peel in the wild grass nearby, and went back to hugging her knees close. Her chin was balanced on her hands, and the shadows starting to stretch over that part of the beach mostly hid her expression. Jake interpreted her as a pouting child, though. If she was genuinely angry about something, it wasn't showing up outwardly.

The shadows only crawled farther along the beach, the sky above having gained shades of purple among the orange and pink it seemed. Blessia Island almost always looked like the sun was setting, so that said enough about what time it must have been back in town. Certainly all of the monsters retreated to their resting places at that point, or maybe keeping their distance if that one goblin that escaped was a snitch.

"If you thought you'd become the swordswoman you want to be after besting weak monsters, then you have no grasp on reality." Jake didn't even look to Yue as he stated the facts, instead stretching his hand out and examining the older scars. "If that's true, I won't help you any farther. I don't want to see an over-confident human rush out into something they don't understand and get slaughtered."

"Is that how I come across?!" Yue snapped, leaping to her feet and staring down at him with what must have been a hot glare because Jake felt a burn in his shoulder.

Jake briefly rubbed his shoulder, almost concerned about that. But not enough. He stood too, folding his arms and doing his best not to change his expression from anything but neutral. He didn't even have time to say more, because Yue was all flared nostrils and furrowed brows on him. Perhaps the first time she'd ever looked offended in front of him.

"You won't have a moment to doubt me again, Jake. I can be determined, I can stick to something for a long time… And I might even haunt your thoughts from time to time. But somewhere along the way, I intend to work with the combat thing and get better at it. All this day proved is that the journey to getting stronger kinda doesn't need to fade into the background." And by the end of that mini-rant, Yue wasn't even breathless. As a matter of fact, she set aside the stronger emotion to wink at him.

Jake threw his head back and looked to the sky again, honestly if he looked at Yue she could have caught his expression and misinterpret neutrality for lack of faith. Plenty of humans lacked motivation, but this one just kept trying. He kind of favored sticking around, seeing if she'd work her way up from goblins to bigger monsters. But that wouldn't happen for a long time, maybe years. Jake intended to outlive her, so she needed to impress him while she could.

Something got in the way of his telling her all that, though. When he opened his mouth, the words wouldn't form. Perhaps being stubborn wasn't as beneficial as he'd thought, though he wasn't prepared to dwell on **that**. With enough determination to use his tongue for speech, Jake did manage voicing one suggestion.

"Defeat twenty more monsters; it doesn't matter what type as long as you reach that number."

Yue didn't say anything in return. She didn't even ask for him to explain why. But she did simply nod and then reach over to her sword before standing.

Jake stood as well, willingly grabbing her shoulder to catch her attention for better or worse since she only looked like she looked perplexed. "**Choose **if you want to defeat twenty monsters or not...I mean. Because you've completed the first step by coming out here and making an effort, but I don't think I'll be convinced how serious you are if you don't stick to it."

"Are you trying to motivate me?" Yue asked carefully like speaking a foreign language, even making a worried face like she'd screwed up.

"Interpret it how you like." Jake attempted to brush off, hoping his tone hadn't changed.

"I...want to think you're trying to be motivating." Yue sheathed her sword and clasped her hands behind her back, almost looking cute but notice the almost. "I probably shouldn't dwell on fictional stories so much, but the last place I visited had an impressive library. One adventure novel in particular had a whole village of characters back up the hero in spirit, and he'd spent so long feeling alone at the final battle he was able to focus because he thought of them."

"Too bad I don't know how to support you to the extent of an entire village's population."

"Oh, just knowing that you aren't going to yell at me for getting backed into a corner is enough." When Jake bristled at her words prepared to point out the corner thing, Yue reached for his hand and casually removed it with a smile. "One day I'm not going to be immobilized by a cheap attack, seemingly. Because if that happens again, that'll hurt like hell but I have to fight back regardless."

"It's unrealistic to assume you can shake off certain injuries, you know."

"I do know."

"Then I'm slightly less worried you'll die a death too stupid to be tragic."

"Aw, your compassion knows no end."

Jake shrugged, but allowed her to joke if she wanted. It was getting dark, though his eyes would adjust to the dark and not slow him down in a fight he doubted Yue had the same ability. Though they weren't lucky enough to run into a lot of goblins, he thought Yue did learn some things… It was just up to her if she wanted to think on them and come back next time.

Yue walked ahead of him to the boat, humming obnoxiously casual and examining her hands most likely for injuries that needed more attention. The way she moved, it was like they were back in town on the stone roads and she was simply having a stroll to get the blood circulating. It had to be the after effects kicking in – as long as she made sure she didn't think she had the strength of a hundred just for cutting down goblins.

Finally they both settled in the boat and left rowed away, making the beach appear to shrink as the distance increased. There wasn't any conversation between them, though Yue did open her mouth a few times before she lost whatever she meant to say. What would they talk about other than combat, anyhow? That contributed to Jake's uncertainty about being less cold to her. He couldn't hold her attention, as if he wanted such a thing. Though many times it seemed like he had it regardless.

In the end, Jake let his uncertainty win. He did his best not to look her way, concentrate on rowing instead.

* * *

"Must be at least seven." Yue commented as the boat approached the pier. Without the seemingly constant sunset in the dungeon, a dark sky filled with stars overlooked them.

"You should make sure you get enough sleep tonight." Jake finally managed to say after thinking of it so long. He forced the oar through the water one more time, annoyed by Yue looking to him smiling teasingly.

But before Yue could say anything, Jake waved his hand through the air to halt it and explain himself.

"Anyone would give you the same advice. If you want to make some gold, you have no choice but to stay rested in your line of work. Die of preventable exhaustion in some other land, and I won't come to the funeral." Okay, so he maybe his explanation turned into an unnecessary rant. If she wanted to tease him, she'd have to pick it apart to find a source.

No, it seemed like Yue was finished teasing for the day. She should have been exiting the boat, right? Go back to wherever she slept when on business? Instead, she sat there and lifted her gaze to the stars. While the pier wasn't **the **place for wasting time gawking at them, Jake could admit the reflection off the water provided...some kind of atmosphere. For idealistic people. Too bad he couldn't be swayed to do something crazy just by looking at something that only appealed to his eyes.

Yue, on the flip side, kept tucking strands of hair behind her ear with less mock flirtation and more sincere shyness. But after all she'd said to him, Jake couldn't believe that was possible. Perhaps the setting of sitting under particularly bright stars could manipulate one's senses. He didn't know what she was thinking.

Before Jake could come to a decision between letting the strange reaction go or exploring it, a terrible noise that sounded like someone vomiting hit his ears. Yue snapped out of her trance to ask what happened, abruptly standing and peeking over the edge of the pier.

"-Cecilia!"

"-Cecilia!"

It didn't matter that Mana and Alicia were apparently nearby. As soon as Jake heard that name leave their mouths, he rushed to throw himself from the boat to pier. His movements definitely shook the boat, but at that point Yue mimicked him and lunged for the edge of the pier somehow even less gracefully.

Jake's heart once again felt like it was going to burst, but this time out of terror. Cecilia was on her hands and knees on the ground hovering over what she'd vomited. Mana crouched next to her, one hand on her forehead and the other holding back her hair. Alicia looked less composed, crouched on her other side and attempting to decide whether to grab her around the waist or shoulders to pull her back.

Jake was at the scene in an instant, and he yelled some unfinished sentences and questions. He must have looked absolutely insane since Alicia and Mana looked terrified as well for a moment. And of course, Cecilia was dangerously pale and trying to focus any remaining strength to get off the ground.

"You won't find out anything if act like that!" Yue shouted behind Jake, wrapping her arms around his back in an attempt to restrain him. The hold was weak thanks to her arms not having he muscles she'd like, but Jake was at a safe distance.

"Don't worry about..." Cecilia rasped, in no better condition than she was seconds ago.

Mana removed her hand from Cecilia's face, deep concern flashing across her face before she joined Alicia in pulling her away from the puddle. That wasn't much comfort to Jake, whose blood was boiling at the ideas coming to mind of what condition Cecilia could be in.

But Yue kept her arms locked around his back, and her hands tight on his arms. When he turned to shoot her a glare, he hadn't expected to see concern on her face like Mana.

"Let's just give them time." Yue suggested, calm and concern battling it out in her inconsistent tone.

"I won't wait for these fools to pick her off the ground! Cecilia needs medical attention, and I could carry her to the clinic much faster-"

"Jake, it's alright." Cecilia said barely above a whisper, having managed to sit back on her knees at least.

"Look at her!" Jake blustered regardless, eyes wildly looking around the three other women. "We don't have time for talking out the problem right now! I expect you to give me all the details later, but right now I am going to help her!" With that said, he rushed forward breaking free from Yue's hold.

"Hey, I don't want you thinking we intentionally poisoned her or something." Alicia cut in, having finished taking some deep breaths and looked slightly more composed. She released her grasp on Cecilia, clearly not taking notice when Jake glared at her for doing so. "Cecilia was the one who wanted to go out to watch the stars with us. We said it was a bad idea – she's been sick for days now."

"Cecilia can be stubborn every now and then." Mana added, brushed aside when Alicia went on.

"Even more stubborn with a baby in her." Alicia said way more casually than the situation called for, shaking her head. "My mom knows all about what it feels like to have these weird mood changes affect judgment-"

"She's pregnant?!" Off topic as hell, but Jake's world crumbled in an instant at that one thought.

Cecilia was too weak to provide the truth, Yue shut her mouth the minute she heard 'pregnant', Mana gave Alicia a very disapproving look but the source of that new development didn't look bothered by what she may have caused.

And in the end, no one had time to clear up everything that just happened because Cecilia's whole body seemed to sway weakly as she attempted to put weight on one knee. She fell over on her side, crashing into Alicia knocking her over in the process. No amount of frightful shouting her name and asking if she was okay were enough to wake her.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

This is going to sound weird, but I decided to dedicate this chapter to a reviewer who wasn't afraid to absolutely eat this story alive. I disagreed with them about Yue's portrayal, and I can't be 100 percent certain they were serious. But I acknowledge their opinion whatever their intentions in expressing it.

Anyhow, the timing was perfect since I've spent years believing people don't give a crap about my writing to leave a review regardless of their thoughts. On the rare occasion I get a review, it's positive and I know I don't deserve kind words especially from the internet.

I can admit all my flaws rapid fire right here right now: I have a terrible grasp of the English language despite it being my first, my pacing sucks, I can't write action and thrills to save my life, though I portray romance differently for different couples it might confuse people who read more than 1 story, IRL I have issues understanding my fellow humans so I suck at making relationships of any sort between fictional characters believable, my sense of humor is cringe-y and I can't come up with an original plot no matter how much I sit down and debate it.

But I still write. And I've decided THIS will be the multi-chapter story I complete for once in my life. I've never been more sure of that 'til now.

* * *

_**Second Chance With Someone New**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

When Alicia said Cecilia was pregnant, she could have been just trying to make drama out of nothing. Or that could just be her diagnosis, but it was better to ask Natalie before jumping to conclusions. Cecilia needed to be taken at the clinic, so Jake tried his best not to think about her and pregnancy at once while scooping her into his arms. Even in the dark, her pale complexion was worrying. She wasn't easy to hold, but that had to be due to unconsciousness rather than baby weight. He hated his eyes for desperately looking over her stomach, especially when he couldn't help noticing there wasn't a bump. There was still a chance Alicia was lying through her teeth, and Jake only detested himself more for never letting that topic go.

With Mana, Alicia and Yue as company Jake hurried the unconsciousness Cecilia to the clinic. He barely acknowledged words exchanged between the other women, only having a break from fear and anxiety to be notice Yue pointing out they had no proof she was pregnant – only she herself would know of symptoms that leave no room for doubt.

Upon arrival at the clinic, Alicia only remained with the party because she could get to her mother faster and alert her to a new patient. Jake would have broken through the front door if he had to, though.

So presently, Jake confined himself in the lobby pacing the floor and occasionally ranting under his breath with Yue seated nearby as a witness. Though his worry for Cecilia was about to make him sick, he knew he didn't need to be in the way while Natalie examined her. When Mana repeated the symptoms before leaving to find Kyle, Natalie didn't rush into pinning down cause; the main concern was watching and waiting to see if she'd wake up.

If the topic of pregnancy entered Jake's mind one more time, he would probably break his hand punching the wall. But it was a possibility. All he could think of was a baby conceived from two different species might be difficult to carry. He didn't have a logical or factual argument to back him up, but that's the theory he developed and his mind wanted to make it true.

"Wonder what's taking Mana so long to bring Kyle here." Yue spoke at long last across the room, sounding so much farther away to Jake's ears.

Jake didn't even give her a response. The last thing he needed was a reminder Kyle wasn't there at the supposed love of his life's bedside to hold her hand and try to communicate. He only felt sicker at the thought, but maybe Kyle's voice would be able to pull her back to the light since they were so in harmony all the goddamn time.

"I don't mind going too." Yue added, voice gradually returning to its normal volume. When Jake stole a look at her, she must have caught him in the act because she smiled hopefully.

She was just trying to be a positive force in an uncertain time. Jake was just so consumed by negative feelings that he didn't trust himself not to snap at her unnecessarily if he replied. Soon Jake did something even he hadn't expected himself capable of.

Yue didn't make it far when Jake practically bolted to her and simply placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch or cringe under his touch, she simply looked on with a confusion.

"You helped me by giving me advice for fighting monsters, so let me do something in return." Yue definitely sounded like she made up her mind, but as if to comfort him she reached for the hand on her shoulder and offered a gentle squeeze. "You didn't think I wouldn't return the favor...?"

Jake's throat was dried out and his heart still raced with fear. He felt like talking would only put more pressure in his chest, but he had to say something. There was something she could do for him, but the correct wording escaped him. So he made it as simple as he could… Awkwardness falling over the room and everything.

"Stay with me." Jake had no idea what his face looked like when he said it, reluctance making his voice so small.

Yue's face was visible to him though, and she seemed to have temporarily forgotten how to close her mouth again. He expected her to tease him, but instead she took a moment to fix the issues with her mouth and curl her fingers around his securely.

"I mean, I can't get rid of you at this point…" Jake hurriedly added as he watched Yue's smile grow by the second. "It's only because if I'm left alone, I might put myself in a bed here with a panic attack. And I have to be strong; that's the only thing I can do right. This still doesn't make us friends."

None of Jake's words managed to chip at the smile, so having exhausted every excuse he'd stock-piled under her name he allowed himself to deal with reality. After his repeated failure to get Yue away from him, the thought she would stay and not let him go crazy with fear and any other more unpleasant emotion wasn't...bad. It wasn't good...for his composure, anyhow. He untangled their hands and walked back to one of the chairs before slumping into it.

* * *

There was still no sign of Mana and Kyle, let alone Natalie or Ray coming back to the lobby for updates. Time seemed to drag on and on; he had on idea what hour it was. All he was sure about was the sickness in his chest, and Yue seating herself next to him as she'd done before.

"How can I convince you Cecilia will be fine?" Was a question Jake didn't expect, but Yue asked calmly.

Jake was slightly envious of her calmness, but sincerely pondered that question. Every scenario that crashed into his mind was frantic and involved either her death or her recovery but raising a family with Kyle. Which sounded like…

"Whether Cecilia lives or dies, I'm going to think it's a tragedy." Jake said less in reply, more so testing it in his own voice. He ignored Yue reaching for his hand and yanked it away so he could hold his head up with it.

"If she's dead, I'll never get a moment of peace from seeing her smile. Never be able to talk to her – **really **talk to her and say what I've wanted since that wedding."

From the corner of Jake's eye, he just managed to catch Yue's hand still suspended in the air while she watched him worriedly. He wasn't done yet, his face falling into his hands as realizations his mind tried to keep out of his grasp.

"If she lives, her life with Kyle will be full of harmless fluff and happiness; that's not supposed to be considered a bad outcome."

Still from the corner of Jake's eye, Yue slumped in her seat with her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes weren't even on him, so it was debatable if she was even listening. But even if he didn't have an audience, there was one final point Jake wanted to make… Perhaps one he should have said out loud long ago.

"I've spent so much time asking myself why Cecilia never felt the same for me, but I understand. It's never been more clear than this night: I'm so damn selfish. I don't have a heart of gold like Kyle does. I don't get happiness from helping other people. Does happiness even work like that?"

Yue still wasn't saying anything, and while there was a strong possibility she was just waiting for him to get everything off his chest Jake couldn't help frustration setting in.

"There's no way you can't agree." Jake growled, removing his palms from his eyes and looking up at her. "My every thought about Cecilia, distance from other people, even asking you to stay and listen to **me**. It's always **me**, but what can I do to stop that? Stop worrying about **me**."

Still, Yue didn't say anything. She had her eyes focused on the floor, it seemed. All Jake could see was the side of her face, but easily spotted wrinkling on her left temple and quirking lip. He wanted to scream. It would have been so easy for her to agree with him and his sudden soul-searching journey, why didn't she just nod her head or something?

When the stress and frustration landed at a boiling point, Jake turned himself around in his seat and reached for her shoulders. Yue made a confused noise when he grabbed her shoulders firmly, and she looked him and up and down studying whether that meant to be threatening.

Jake had a lot more rant in him before he grabbed her shoulders, but something clicked to make him realize he looked like a maniac. He really didn't intend to shake or headbutt her, though it might have looked that way to a bystander. Of course she wouldn't humor him with a reply about his selfishness after that; the thought was too late to reach his mind by then, and he slowly reeled himself away and took his hands with him. All he could hope for was that his face thawed out and allowed the shame he felt to make an appearance there.

Finally, Yue responded with calmly fixing her hair and smoothing creases left on her clothes. She still gave him eye contact even after his random burst of madness.

"I disagree." Was Yue's simple reply, so matter of fact. Perhaps too matter of fact, in Jake's opinion.

"You don't know me." Jake pointed out quickly, flashing what he'd hoped wasn't an entirely angry look for once. "Since you're not from Alvarna, you get a pass for **some **misinterpretations… But I refuse to believe you don't look at me and see a selfish-"

"Nope."

"Hopeless-"

"Never crossed my mind."

"Desperate-"

"Unless you chop off locks of her hair when she's not looking and keep them under your pillow, I'd have to say you're wrong."

Jake could have gone on, but as the seconds dragged by and Yue kept smiling at him he lost the will. How she could smile under the soul-crushing atmosphere, he had no idea. And with a moment to speak, Yue went all out with taking his hands in hers and willingly chasing his gaze to force eye contact.

"You have a job and hobbies to occupy your time. Maybe you don't have a big social circle, but I think there's a decent guy under the harsh exterior; he was the one who humored me with a dance and sword training. Call me crazy, I've heard much worse, but I keep seeing glimpses of that guy and he just doesn't have the negative traits you're talking about."

Jake's world spontaneously imploded all over again, or at least that was he felt as his gaze launched itself back and forth from Yue's assured smile and their connected hands. He imagined he must have looked like a wreck, his rising temperature telling him he'd officially been flattered by her foolish rambling...but he could ignore that if she'd not draw attention to him turning red again.

It seemed like Yue was going to say more when she parted her lips, but that was when the front doors of the clinic were flung open letting in what sounded like terrified versions of Mana and Kyle calling out for Natalie. Jake cringed and yanked his hands back, his face most likely putting all the strange reactions he had to Yue's words on display but neither interrupter cared and rushed past without a word to him.

Jake never forgot why they were in the clinic, but once again he'd been distracted. He didn't have time to mentally slap himself or even give a bitter acknowledgment of Kyle's presence. Natalie made a reappearance, never dropping her professional appearance despite her update on Cecilia.

"You should hurry, Kyle; Cecilia just woke up."

Kyle and Mana's faces both lit up at the news, almost chasing the shadows out of the corners. Yue was much more subdued with her smile, but she did look to Jake and move her head toward the back rooms as if to encourage him to go too. And Jake, well, he still refused to think too much about what five emotions were fighting to reach his face first.

* * *

"..._And if you're going to be staying here, you should meet my son Jake."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_He was supposed to be the door to greet you and help carry your bags. He must have run off, excuse me while I track him down."_

"_Take your time, Mister Egan."_

_Egan promptly ascended the stairs to look for him, but Jake remained on the ground floor of the inn with his back pressed to the large dish cabinet not so far away from the unfamiliar woman patiently seating herself in a chair that seemed to swallow her slender frame._

_Jake intentionally buried his nose in a book he was reading the previous night, blatantly ignoring his father giving the last-minute news of a woman from Kardia who was going to live at the inn for a while. And yes, he regretted not preparing for it. He couldn't talk to her._

_Egan left out the actually important detail she was an elf. While he didn't know anything about this Kardia place, if that was her original home it could either have elves mingling with humans or be a strict elven society. Either way, it would be a mistake to talk to her. It couldn't be irrational to think she might have more knowledge of elven ways than him; his pride for his heritage could lead him to make a fool of himself showing off what little his father taught him._

_Suddenly he was frustrated; his father was too empathetic with humans and most likely would have raised him to think he was fully human himself with disfigured ears if he hadn't specifically asked why they looked different._

_While Jake had never seen a female elf before, the woman over there certainly met his expectations. Of course she was slender and small, but she also had a lovely face partially obscured by long orange hair flowing past her shoulders. Jake turned around just so he could try to get one more look at her before the inevitable avoiding he'd do in however-long-she-intended-to-stay. Her eyes looked toward his hiding place, examining the environment and he was lost in the shimmering green. So much so that his legs gave up with a sudden weakness and made him slam his head against the cabinet._

_The sound of skull against furniture must have been loud because the woman cried out for Egan and rushed to Jake's side as he collapsed into her view on his knees._

_The pain radiated from the injured location all through his forehead, and his legs refused to support him as if the bones turned to dust. Soon he had his father and the woman both hovering over him, one trying to keep him from lying down and the other trying to hold a cloth drenched in cool water on the injury. Of course the woman had to be the one trying to lean closer, leaving him breathless and lost in her sparkling green eyes._

_The cloth pressed to his wound before he could protest, sending a chill through his forehead that made him have to grit his teeth and try not to throw himself backward or shout in her face. He was already mortified by the turn their first impression was taking, convinced she must have thought of him as such a fool._

_But...it wasn't all bad. The woman smiled when their eyes made contact, trying her best to convey she wanted to help. But Jake's mind was at a loss when it came to wrapping around why some people had to be so nice. He hadn't done anything to deserve kindness, especially from a stranger. His second hobby after fighting monsters was grumbling at humans from waaaay across the room._

_Eventually, the woman introduced herself as Cecilia and said she hoped their next encounter wouldn't involve head injuries next time. The last part must have been a joke, and she let out the most harmonious nervous chuckle when she realized how it didn't qualify as humor. The sound, her smile… Everything left him intoxicated._

_It was too early in the morning for life-altering revelations, but Jake had one anyhow: he'd fallen for someone. He refused to apply words like "fondness" or "love" to the situation, because he barely knew her. Time would tell if this intoxication had potential to be serious, but he would also have to willingly put in effort to spend time with her and risk looking foolish in much more mortifying ways. He didn't know if he was mentally strong enough to take that risk, and the sensible part of his brain threw logic out the window in favor of a string of observations of how beautiful and sweet she was and how one day they could run away from the human-overrun kingdoms and to an elven community and live a fantastic love story._

Everyone piled into the room to find Cecilia fully conscious, still shockingly pale but sitting up in bed and speaking to Ray as he wrote down her answers. Alicia was nowhere to be seen, thankfully. Jake wanted to rush over there, take her hand and tell her everything was going to be okay because he **needed** her to be in good health. But he didn't. He was in front of the crowd, nothing was stopping him from doing that except his own feet that refused to move. So instead of him…

"Kyle!" Of course Cecilia picked him out first, such blatant delight in her voice.

Kyle sprinted from the doorway to Cecilia's bedside at such a speed that Ray hurried to leap back before he was knocked into the wall. Suddenly Kyle and Cecilia were the only two people in the room, in their minds anyhow, sharing a loving gaze before the former crouched to the floor so she could embrace him easier. And yes, the happy lovers held each other for a while… With everyone else doing nothing productive in the doorway. Jake suddenly wanting to go to bed and not wake up for twenty years or so.

As time went on, Jake didn't know what he was doing in that room anymore. Eventually Cecilia and Kyle separated, Mana approached and brushed her friend's hair talking soothingly to her and even Yue stopped gauging his reactions long enough to approach and tell Cecilia she was glad to see her awake. Of course Natalie pulled her son aside to ask if her memory was intact and if she sounded able to test for pregnancy that night.

Jake didn't belong there. He'd waited so long to make sure the only person he actually cared about in the whole town was well, but in this cheery atmosphere only negative feelings arose in him. Even his own mind kept going back to his admission of selfishness. The truth was depressing as hell, but he couldn't ignore it – Cecilia didn't need him. She had friends, the love of her life… He couldn't see a place for him to squeeze in.

Jake turned and tried to slip past the curtain when everyone forgot his presence, but a familiar voice full of her usual concern stopped him in his tracks.

"Jake, aren't you going to talk to me?"

He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Cecilia still propped up by two pillows and surrounded by people who cared about her, lovely smile and bright green eyes encouraging him to come closer.

In the end, Jake ran out of the room without an explanation. He was so fast, he didn't catch the confused and disappointed comment he assumed Cecilia made at his escape. And no one followed him. He passed by Alicia in the lobby; she hoisted a container of medical supplies and was nearly slammed into the desk when Jake ran past her. He heard her curse when some of the supplies spilled all over the floor, but he just kept running from his problems.

* * *

"Jake?" Egan's voice pierced the brooding atmosphere, somehow gentle and stern. "Jake, where have you been all night? Tell me you at least had some dinner." He rapped his knuckle on the door a few more times, though halfheartedly as he obviously didn't believe Jake was asleep.

Jake was still awake, in fact. He'd made sure to lock the door before throwing the sheathed sword at the wall tantrum-style before collapsing in bed fully dressed. He didn't intend to sleep. He just lied on his back and glared holes into the ceiling, everything that happened since returning from Blessia Island flashing through his mind.

He was tired, though. Tired of Alvarna. Yue made an appearance in his thoughts, smiling and striking a foolish "badass swordswoman" pose… **b****ecause she traveled a lot**. What if he did that, too? Maybe it would benefit his mental health to go away for a while, far away from humans.

Maybe it was the mental exhaustion taking over, but as that thought lingered Jake was actually able to shut his eyes and relax in his own bed for a change. What was keeping him in Alvarna? Well, as far as he knew it was his birthplace. But his mother was gone, his father refused to acknowledge elves being a more superior race, Cecilia had Kyle to love for the rest of her life and his job making weapons honestly sucked more than it left him feeling fulfilled.

"I can play this game too, Son." Egan said, sighing as a clicking noise filled the room and the door slowly opened to reveal him in the doorway. When Jake sat up and opened his mouth to yell, his father simply held up a key to the room. "Did you never think your room used to be one for guests and it had a spare key?"

Jake was prepared to yell at him, but it seemed like too much work. He'd simply shut his mouth, grabbed a pillow and stuffed that over his head as he fell face down on the mattress.

"Jake...do you want to talk?" Egan asked in spite of his best efforts to shut out the world. Of course he didn't receive an answer, but by the creaks in the floor he stepped into the room proper. "Would you mind if a mad old man rambles to himself and hopes his only child cares about it?"

Jake didn't respond in the way Egan wanted, groaning and doing nothing productive. So of course Egan continued to gracefully pace the room, talking to fill the void.

"First of all: I have a tale from my past I could've opened up about sooner. Maybe it would been of help to you on the day of Cecilia and Kyle's wedding. I'm sorry it just hasn't come to mind until now."

Jake simply reached for the pillow and attempted to stretch it out of shape, crush it against his ears. Whatever it took to communicate disinterest to his father. If only Egan didn't blatantly ignore his poor timing.

"Your mother wasn't the only woman I've ever courted, believe it or not. Before her, there was another… She and I were only seventeen, and she opened my eyes to how relationships between elves and humans wasn't morally wrong. She was every bit the stereotypical human; always chatty, talking with unnecessary volume, unable to connect with nature the way I could and was very clumsy. Both sets of our friends teased us all the time, and that proved too stressful. But when we were alone, we weren't an elf and a human. We were just two kids in love with each other."

The pillow did nothing to muffle the ridiculous story, and suddenly Jake's stress was ascending. A thought came to mind: what did that story have to do with him? Yue also infiltrated his mind-

And so the pillow sailed across the room right past Egan, though he was still standing there calmly never losing his composure. In contrast, Jake sat up like his bed had burst into flames and backed against the wall shoulders and back tensing.

"You think my night's gone to hell because Yue and I- No! No, no, no this isn't about her at all!" Jake realized he'd panicked, but managed to clear his throat and stop shouting. He even stopped his spine from potentially snapping. Since he was dealing with his own father, he allowed himself to be a little more open...just a bit but as his own explanation came to mind, it was easier to say.

"Tonight, I said my feelings for Cecilia were selfish out loud. And I believe that. I never had a chance with her because I never thought about what she wanted, and if she were to pity marry something like me she'd probably regret every second." And as he went on, he wasn't even addressing Egan anymore. His eyes drifted away toward the curtain drawn window.

"So you're caught in the middle of a love triangle." Egan stated way too casual than the atmosphere called for.

Jake felt like any life he had in his body vanished, and he barely had the will to turn his head and give his father a displeased look. And seeing Egan look so convinced in the scenario he conjured, well, refer to the above statement.

"**Fine**." Jake spat, rolling his eyes before forcing them back to the window. Anywhere but Egan's satisfied expression. "Let's put Yue's part waaaay over there. Just focus on Cecilia; what can I do knowing I've wasted all my time pining for her? I don't know if I actually I'm strong enough to just get over it one day with little effort. And one time you told me it's best to let her go, and I've regretted life ever since. So everything's just...terrible."

"So the real question is: are you doubting you actually loved Cecilia?" Egan asked promptly as if he'd expected it.

Jake didn't have answer. Egan must have anticipated his silence, because he gave him all the time in the world to answer and wound up realizing it would never come. And despite the fact Jake was never particularly affectionate to him, Egan approached his bedside to pat his shoulder he hoped would be enough to convince him of his support.

"Romantic love is so difficult to understand for many people, Jake. Some wind up jaded and refuse to believe in it anymore, others are more determined to find out if it's real after losing faith. And I like to believe it's real, because I experienced it with your mother. Now, you might put on the act of not caring about anything...but I think you feel more than you let on."

"Like crippling mortification courtesy of my father."

"Especially that."

Egan smiled nonetheless as he provided some space between them again. He twirled the room key before stuffing it in his pocket and turning away. It seemed like he was going to leave, and that made Jake sluggishly lie back down to let his own mind drag him to hell clawing and screaming.

"Wherever you've been, whoever you're opening up to… Why don't you get some rest? I will bring this up tomorrow morning during breakfast – just a fair warning."

"You can go ahead and think whatever you want." Jake said, all emotion leaving his tone as he closed his eyes. "It's not going to be my problem anymore when I'm gone."

Egan didn't acknowledge the rest, though he could heard making his exit and closing the door behind him.

* * *

The rest of the night passed without further incident. Jake woke up the next day short of hope for even a mildly enjoyable experience waiting for him, went through his morning routine slow and shambling as he just didn't care anymore. Even when he managed to drag his feet down the stairs for breakfast, he didn't dread the conversation his father would attempt to strike about foolish young love… Lecturing him on how human women weren't poisonous or whatever. Once he decided he just didn't feel anything, he stopped bracing himself for how terrible the one-sided conversation would be and just accept it Anyone could misunderstand something, just let it go.

Just before Jake set down his plate of food he'd barely looked at and didn't have the appetite for anyhow, he noticed the rolled up letter resting on the table in front of his seat. He looked up to Egan for answers, but he only shrugged and said he found it on the mat outside and retrieved it so it wouldn't get dirty and unreadable. He didn't say his curiosity spiked with the name of its intended reader scribbled in plain sight, but Jake knew it just by his tone. He probably thought it was a confessional letter from this imaginary second love interest of his.

Jake took his time getting to the letter, putting his unwanted breakfast on the table and falling into his chair. It was only after he realized he was spending more time peeling the omelet part rather than eating it while his father mindlessly rambled about how sad it was his only child didn't open up more or something like that. Jake was curious about the letter too, honestly. He didn't make friends, so he didn't get personal letters. So, without any privacy to deeply analyze the writer's intentions, Jake opened it up and read quietly.

**Jake,**

**By the time you read this, I'll already be taking my wares with me to another town. I can't sleep after what happened, so I'll try to calm my nerves with traveling at night on a boat. Don't judge my methods of keeping my sanity, okay?**

**After what you said at the clinic, the way you ran off… I wanted to pull you aside and tell you it's okay to feel that way. There's plenty of people who criticize the concept of love – they'll tell you it's selfish or a waste of time because it's so easy to be lovers one day and a distant memory the next.**

**I still don't think you're selfish. It's not my place to say how deep your feelings for Cecilia go, but if you believe you love her then let's say that's true. And it's not a big deal if you still feel that way. Cecilia is going to be with Kyle, and after last night it's clear they're going to raise a child together… You might think it was a terrible mistake to still feel that way for her, but don't crush the idea it can't happen for someone else. Sometimes people find comfort in trying again, and actually finding someone who reciprocates in the process.**

**I didn't mean to go on so long, but… You understand what I'm trying to say? I don't want you to use this whole thing as an excuse to not try again, because no one ever wins when they sit back and let the world pass them by. Trust me; you'll feel better trying than doing nothing.**

**After all, I'm feeling motivated keep trying. I plan to fight those twenty monsters you brought up, and I want you to be there to see it happen. Whenever that is. Maybe if you watch me lose my balance and fall in the mud or something, you'll cheer up a little even if secretly?**

**So don't you forget our training agreement, and try not to fall into despair while I'm gone. You aren't as bad as you try to think you are, hopefully you'll give my point of view a go someday.**

**-Yue**

Jake calmly rolled the letter back up, avoiding Egan now quiet and trying not to look at him while eating with perfect table manners. He didn't think his father was going to launch from his chair and grab the letter like a madman, but he pushed to the farthest end of the table just in case.

In the midst of all that, Jake just hoped his face remained neutral the whole time. Because he imagined Yue sitting down to write but also running out of time before boats to and from Alvarna were finished carrying people. She was probably frantic, fumbling with a pen and gradually losing herself smiling like a fool to the little speech about love.

For some reason, that mental image made a smile tug on his lips. Jake didn't know if it formed all the way or he managed to stop it, but for one moment he felt something. He doubted the rest of the day would be like that, but at least he had this. Even if it was caused by Yue.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Second Chance With Someone New**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

With each passing day, the unbearable summer showed signs of fading. Blazing temperatures lessened, rain showers appeared from nowhere, the colors of the trees turned from green to orange and yellow and it was easier to feel cozy by the fire and doze off. Also, the townsfolk were much more peppy...but that wasn't entirely a good thing if one knew how they normally acted in the warmer seasons.

The change of season couldn't impress Jake anymore; he'd always liked the colder seasons as a kid, especially winter, but then he grew up. The appeal of playing in the snow was long gone, and he had a job to do most days of the week. Recently, the idea of seeing fall and winter in other towns started to appear in his thoughts more.

Honestly, Jake blamed Yue for making him think about traveling. He never said it to her face, but then again there was a lot wasn't telling her during their training sessions, and yes those were still taking place. They mostly kept it on the island, but sometimes went to the forest for a change of scenery. And in the back of Jake's mind, he wondered if another Big Guy type would ambush them so either he could experience the thrill of taking down a monster or Yue could do some form of damage.

It wasn't like Jake was keeping huge secrets from her, he told himself in an effort to believe it; he didn't know how to tell her she was rubbing off on him. Because that could sound awkward out of context, and wow she didn't need more ammunition for teasing him. One might think after all this time he would find a way to call her out, convince her to break down why she hadn't let up despite all his confusion about it.

Jake tried to focus on the fact Yue still hadn't reached the twenty monster goal. From the end of summer to the beginning of fall, the count reached five. But even then, monster number four was an orc who knocked her sword out of her hand and grabbed it first so Jake had to intervene and finish the job. There were a lot of times he had to intervene when she couldn't do enough damage to slow the monster, so those wins weren't added to the goal. He expected her to at least consider giving up at some point, but if Yue was frustrated or disappointed or...anything really she wasn't telling. Not even the expressive eyes were letting anything past.

Everyone wants progress, but it's not always obtainable. Yue still told him she wanted to be better than just an average merchant, fading into the background. And he believed her. There wasn't evidence for anything else. Her motivation to keep at the twenty monster goal was something else, something...admirable? Was that the appropriate word? Jake hoped so, because it flashed across his thoughts. At the beginning, he wouldn't have allowed himself to even dare apply that word in a sentence with Yue's name but now...he didn't beat himself up about it. She really was just an average person, it wouldn't kill anyone to look at her somewhat positively. It wouldn't kill **Jake **to be "anyone".

Barely a week into fall, Jake woke up one morning already contemplating something. He didn't have an epic dream to strike him with an epiphany, nothing over the top like that. He simply thought on his way to work: Yue was obviously more emotional than him, or at least honest with herself. What if he pulled her aside before she picked her target and told her he believed in her?

Shocking, right? Honesty from someone like him? But Jake didn't cringe at the idea since they had been doing this for a while, and back in summer there were at least two occasions he opened up and she just kept believing he wasn't a terrible person. If they couldn't be honest with each other, it wouldn't bring the apocalypse upon Alvarna. But nothing required honesty, either.

If she interpreted his attempted kind words as code for wanting to be friends with her, she would just have to think that. Not that it was false, but Jake wasn't sure how to talk himself out of that one. Being friendly with the person he tried to push away… Oh yes, he was screwed big-time.

* * *

Jake thought the summer heat was going to be the death of him, but no matter how many times he sneezed so violently he gave himself a headache and/or sent dust from the corners of the shop flying he still didn't want that heat back. Good riddance, summer. Don't let the door smack you in the face.

Sometimes Tanya would toss a cloth over to him and grumble about how stubborn he was, her tone eventually going purposefully low as she returned to counting the profits. Those were the moments Jake almost cared about him as a person and not just her only employee. The colder seasons do make people more sentimental, he noticed. Tanya was probably just slightly softer due to the atmosphere, and once spring came around it would be back to business and possibly drinking on the job.

But it was because of Tanya Jake decided to stop by the clinic for some medicine. He would have preferred to tough it out, but when he was alone he couldn't maintain denial his whole body was weaker and he wanted to sleep all day. The constant sneeze attacks weren't so fun, either. And the fevers? If he'd told his father about how he'd sometimes zoned out for short periods of time he probably would have considered him not too long for this world.

"**Jake, you can just ****screw**** off with that invincible act. You're sick, you need help. Don't come back into this shop until you're taking medicine.**" And with those kind words, mother figure Tanya basically shoved him out the door and slammed it shut.

And so Jake found himself entering the clinic, not expecting anything of note to follow. But once the door opened, his eyes first landed on Yue at the counter spreading out jewelry on the surface. First things first: he needed to let the fact her presence was a notable thing slip by with the subtlety of an ignored forest fire. With that not so out of the way, he also realized he'd just stumbled upon her in business mode. He'd...never seriously wondered if she had a way with selling.

Oh, his approaching and not saying anything was definitely going to be taken the wrong way. But Jake didn't think he looked too creepy, watching Yue guide Ray's gaze to each piece of jewelry and explain the craftsmanship. So he did look creepy after all, just to set the record straight. He knew.

"...Over there, the ruby and topaz switching roles in the pattern symbolize life's unpredictability." Yue explained, holding said ring and tracing its pattern. "You said you and Rosalind never expected to become a couple, but look at you now. Now the ruby is your feelings for each other, while the topaz is those feelings' strength."

"That really does sound like us, but I just have this anxiety about messing up. All these rings are beautiful, and I'd give Rosalind all of them if I could afford them… I just don't know…"

Ray staggered back from the overwhelming amount of jewelry and rubbed his temples. He didn't look anxious as he said, but he did have shades of mental exhaustion. It appeared the attempted purchase had been going on for a needless amount of time, because even Yue audibly sighed tiredly mid gently setting the ring back down.

Jake decided to walk even closer, close enough to clear his throat awkwardly and make their heads snap up to meet his eyes. He said nothing, allowing Ray to rush into his own weakened business mode at sight of a possible patient and Yue to try to smile at him as always but failing as the tiredness robbed the twinkle in her eyes.

Jake hesitated at the sight of Yue's troubled state, practically forcing himself to turn to Ray and ask for the cold medicine. The aspiring doctor himself wasn't even trying to put on a smile for the sake of business, lips trapped in a line before he stoically walked to the desk and began digging through as his mind was anywhere else.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you during work." Jake said with eyes rapidly flickering between Yue and the desk.

A hand softly pat his shoulder, making his composure zoom right out of that building without wasting time opening the door. Jake dared to properly look at Yue, see her do her best to put on a smile though it just wasn't...her. He couldn't imagine she lacked her enthusiasm even when working.

Jake couldn't remember a time he wasn't making an effort to keep his nose out of other people's business. But the atmosphere in the clinic lobby could infect the whole town with exhaustion if it dared get past the door. Like, they wouldn't see the sun for weeks because with the amount of dark storm clouds overhead.

It was either dreading their moods infecting him too, or the fact Yue losing her spirit felt wrong. After he'd called himself out on selfishness, Jake could think of no other reason. The reason for him gesturing to the display of all kinds of masterly crafted rings spread over the whole counter.

Ray, swiveling to hand him the cold medicine, was the one to provide context. He shared a look with Yue while she cut herself off asking if he was alright with other people knowing. But he sighed with relief like he felt better if his relationship struggles were on display for the least likely soul to understand.

"It's honestly a miracle Rosalind and I managed to become a couple; I just don't know how to express myself to her, not even when we're on dates. She says she still cares for me, I don't have to always have the correct words to sweep her off her feet and all that." Ray's expression drastically softened as he apparently lost himself to thoughts of his girlfriend. "At this point, I just want the one thing I don't stumble over to be my marriage proposal. Rosalind knows I love her, but I want to make sure she has a ring she can admire and hear me say it… Even when my tongue gets twisted trying."

"Honestly, I'd have an easier time if I took Alicia's approach to this kind of thing. Why should I be nervous when I believe there's a greater chance Rosalind will say yes? Why..." Ray left his words hanging in the air, sighing with the last bit of energy as he slid bottled medicine across the desk.

Jake accepted the medicine and gave Ray his payment, but the latter was definitely a sad sight not just in the emotionally. He downed the bitter, most likely magic-laced liquid and felt his slight fever begin to fade at least for the time being. But he could barely focus on enjoying this temporary relief from his own agony because of the personified agony in front of him.

Maybe it was the fever talking… The sentimental season… A timely mental breakdown… Something kept Jake in that clinic longer than needed. It had nothing to do with him, and in the back of his mind he imagined Alicia cackling and cheering about how she wasn't the only matchmaker in town. With Ray and Yue as mildly perplexed witnesses, Jake grabbed the ring with the ruby and topaz stuff.

"Look at me as a cautionary tale." Jake blurted, context no friend of his while he extended the ring toward Ray. "I don't have someone who loved me like Rosalind apparently loves you, but I want to stop making things about me. Can you do that as well? Stop focusing on your weakness, just get married and have a great life?"

Jake didn't know Ray that well. He didn't have hope he'd work up the courage to propose to his girlfriend already, hell he felt like cringing over his attempt at a pep talk. If one felt generous enough to call it that.

So it was a surprise for Jake when Ray turned back to Yue smiling a little more hopefully and extending his hand containing what had to be the gold payment. Yue didn't jump for joy or otherwise let her feelings show through too much, though when Jake did a double take he saw relief in her eyes.

It seemed like the situation was resolved, the conclusion obvious. At least until Ray severed Jake's barely existent expectations with one request.

"I'd feel a little better if I had your support during my proposal. Would you mind following Rosalind and I on our date this evening, give me a push forward if I lose my nerve?" A request that sounded like the kind of thing one would write on parchment and stick it to the community board. But at least Ray wasn't so insane as to make that public.

"I'll help." Yue offered immediately, eyes ablaze with misplaced passion that managed not to escape into her voice at least. With Ray and Jake gawking, she merely pocketed the payment and began to gather the rest of the rings into the compartments of a travel box undeterred.

"I mean… That's nice of you, but I was asking Jake." Was a sentence Jake never expected to hear his own name involved in, but Ray said it with no hint of humor. Just hope.

The final ring was arranged in its appropriate compartment, a hasty job but one Jake didn't doubt Yue had done so much the speed was just second nature. "I was standing right here when you gave Jake medicine, Ray. If it wears off by tonight yes he could take more, but…" She cast Jake a look, this time frustratingly unidentifiable.

"Well, the medicine we use here has been proven to last-" Ray tried to say, before Jake's frustrating air rushing through his nostrils cut him off.

"Colds are nothing compared to injuries by fighting monsters; they don't even last as long. Besides, I feel like I sealed my fate by not keeping my mouth shut when he was in doubt. I'll do this."

"...Well if it's too much trouble for the both of you-" Ray yet again tried to say, but this time the sound of Yue shutting the clear glass lid on the box with deliberate noise cut him off.

"Ray hasn't specifically told me he doesn't want the extra help. Until he does, I'm still in this by technicality."

Jake could see the beginning of an argument in his head, and he really didn't want to waste time with that. But it would be a hell of a warped argument since Yue looked totally calm and non-confrontational despite her words, so could he even call it that? Whatever the case, he approached her trying his best to match her calmness. Trying.

"As ridiculous as peeping on their date is, I'm going to help. You'll **have **to realize by the end of this it's pointless to worry about my health because I'm still set to go with you to Blessia Island for sword training in the same night."

"Have I fused with the background?" Ray asked with mocking anxiety somewhere in the distance.

"Are you doing this just to prove a point, or do you want to help?" Yue asked surprisingly seriously, her tone being the only thing to read since she turned away to a worn travel bag of merchandise.

"You'll have to elaborate."

"Okay. So...I personally think somewhere deep down you want to help Ray. But I could be wrong; maybe I'm not always the most perceptive person in the room, but when I have a feeling I want to trust it." And at that point, Yue looked over her shoulder smiling bright enough to lighten a small section of the lobby. "You'll either prove me wrong or right, but either way I'll personally be glad to pitch in. Fall is the season that makes or breaks relationships, or so I once read on some parchment left on a restaurant table randomly."

"Because my life revolves around you now?"

"Only if my life revolves around yours."

"So much context left this building, didn't it?" Ray cut in, rubbing his temples for the impending headache. He was probably regretting recruiting them already, but if so he kept it to himself.

* * *

The bright blue sky turned to a subtle orange against the burnt shade of the trees, and that was when Jake followed Yue and Ray into the town square with a little less enthusiasm than they displayed. If none of them were mistaken, the time should be four in the afternoon and Rosalind should be arriving.

Yue fussed over Ray like an older sister or parent, sweeping stray hair from his forehead and instructing him on positive thoughts to keep himself from giving in to nervousness. As if the poor guy didn't already have a real sister or mother to lecture him on appearances. Jake stood on the sideline, doing his best impression of a stone wall since there was nothing he could assist to appearance wise. Not after the way he'd made himself look around someone else multiple times.

One might look at the trio and think they were throwing themselves into the situation blind, only relying on what little abilities they had in improvisation. Believe it or not; that wasn't the case. Ray gave the ring to Yue and instructed her and Jake to "spontaneously" slip the piece of jewelry in his hand when he said a line that sounded like it could be the beginning of a proposal. Even if it wasn't. Because screw plans; even if everything went sideways, at least Rosalind would be able to pick up on the context and give her response.

The only other information Ray could provide was that he and Rosalind already intended to have dinner by the pond. The way he stressed the location, Jake and Yue took that as their cue to go on ahead and find a location where they could overhear the conversation and still give them privacy in theory. It was a good thing they took off, because Jake overheard the heels on Rosalind's boots clicking on the stone as she crossed the square. But he and Yue were gone before she even had the chance to see them… Or so he hoped. If she did see them, there was no doubt she would think too much about it.

Once arriving at Alvarna's lovely but unfortunately useless pond, Yue grabbed Jake's arm and desperately pulled him into a cluster of bushes on the left side. It was a miracle that neither of them fell into the water considering the force into their fall onto a bed of flowers. Well, their combined weight probably crushed the flowers but that didn't matter when Jake was momentarily stunned by being pressed into the ground by Yue on his back. Even though they were both face down in what they'd landed on, the bushes around the pond should have concealed their sprawled legs too. One would have to actively peek over the top to be able to see.

Although the bushes weren't tall, their position wasn't necessary to stay hidden. Jake just couldn't focus on the stupidity of it, not with his acceptance of it overriding logic. It wasn't the first time they were so close, so he couldn't figure out what made him so slow to crawl out from under her or shove her off. Or why he didn't want to do either of those things, leaving Yue to have the realization if they weren't hiding from a lightning storm they had no reason to pile like that. She...would have that realization, right?

Actually, the most Yue did was lift her head from his shoulder and stop her soft hair from brushing against his cheek and distracting the hell out of him. If she found their proximity scandalous in any way, she didn't draw attention. But she did chuckle sheepishly, so that had to be a step forward.

"The only other place we could hide is the bottom of the pond." Yue explained, better late than never.

"I'll take your word for it." Jake grumbled, hoping he didn't sound as flustered as he felt. "But I don't know if so much destruction of personal space is necessary."

"It's certainly not necessary." Yue agreed…?

If there was ever a moment to feel like he'd crossed into an alternate world by accident, that was it. Jake remained flat on the ground, immobile. He could feel the extra weight of Yue's upper body remove itself, and reached backward hoping to grab a wrist or arm. He felt cloth instead, eh...close enough he reasoned.

"What, are you all out of quips now?" Jake asked less teasing than he wanted. All he could hope for was that he didn't sound disappointed as he removed himself from the bed of crushed petals.

"Quips?" What was wrong with her? She sounded hopelessly confused.

Jake suppressed a groan and lifted himself to a sitting position, as soon as he was upright he found Yue in a similar state blinking innocently as if she didn't understand.

"I know we're supposed to be waiting for the lovebirds to have their dinner, but I want to clear some things up once and for all." Jake lowered his voice at least, unsure if Yue picked up the sound of approaching feet like he did. Must have been Ray and Rosalind themselves, speaking of.

"I mean, if I don't ask now… I can't make a logical excuse to go into it." Jake explained, probably not better but he tried. He didn't even back down under Yue's confused face, which he wouldn't call endearing out loud because… No, he wasn't going to complete that sentence even in the privacy of his own head.

Rosalind could be overheard telling Ray about the highlights of her day, followed by the noise of containers as they apparently set up their eating area. The reminder they weren't alone, rolling in the flowers like overly-clingy teenagers kept Jake from getting out the words he meant to say. Let alone words at all. And don't even get started on Yue's eyes sparkling with her full attention offered, please don't.

So Yue helped move things along, a disguised miracle considering they had no business listening to every bit of the lovely couple's conversation and acquiring secondhand embarrassment. She just managed to look like she was slowly catching on, too.

"After a certain pregnancy revelation, I just thought you might need some space mentally and physically." Yue lowered her gaze and glanced elsewhere, trying her best to clear her throat quietly. "I'm no good at distance, though. Even right now, I **could **remove your hand from my sleeve but I don't **mind **if I'm being honest."

Both pairs of eyes looked to the hand still, in fact, lightly grasping the kimono sleeve. It wasn't an intimate touch, but Jake inwardly cursed himself out for not noticing he was still making contact in some way. It was just expected at that point, no matter how many weak complaints he offered. He released her sleeve, but as he reeled his hand back in Yue caught it mid-air.

"When you ask what you're about to, don't focus on the gross human holding your hand." Yue smiled encouragingly, though that did nothing to cool the warmth spreading across Jake's cheeks. He didn't pull away, however. He...took a breath and asked his question, no regard for how it sounded.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't decipher you." Jake said as it felt like seasons of exhaustion crashed upon his shoulders at once. He should have stopped, but he just kept going. "That letter you sent, when you spoke positively about me… What did it mean? What does anything you say mean? I wish there was a way to not sound like a damn idiot when asking, but there isn't."

The only noise around the pond was Rosalind giggling at something Ray said that Jake assumed was an attempt at innuendo considering the following sounds were suggestive of kissing. That didn't help the separate, somehow tenser atmosphere looming over Jake and Yue. Shocker.

"So you've really forgotten." Yue declared. She nodded like she believed it, leaning farther away. The distance forced Jake to let her sleeve go. In response to his blank staring, she held up her hands. "I did hope you'd remember what you did for me, but it's okay if you don't. While I know better than to think randomly stumbling into a bad situation and helping people isn't a typical night for you, I have proof you're not as selfish as you say."

Jake couldn't help if he was staring too much, but he really didn't know what she was rambling about. He tried to think, search his mind for a time he encountered her before that last dance festival but nothing stood out. Just when he was about to tell her she must have had the wrong person, elf or whatever, she silenced him with coming closer and placing a finger on his lips.

"You're not the only one with a story to share." Yue said matter of fact, never moving her finger. Probably for the best since he would have interrupted again. "Now, there's no better place to start than the beginning. Which, in this case, happened on what could have been the worst night of my life one year ago in spring…"

* * *

_Yue sighed and held her hand over her eyes, squinting as she surveyed the mostly calm horizon around Alvarna's port. She hadn't made much profit this week, just like the one before… And even before that. It seemed like she was sighing every other moment, frustration building. She didn't know if her wares just weren't interesting to the people here, or if she needed to stop being the friendly outsider and be a little more serious. Honestly? She wasn't sure she could fight back the urge to start up conversation or smile at people when they were trying to make a decision._

_If she wasn't going to have much luck in Alvarna, she still had three other places in these waters. All of this traveling wasn't just about money, after all. During the more frustrating parts of it, she just needed to remind herself there was still worth in meeting new people and experiencing different cultures._

_When it seemed like the next boat would never appear, Yue picked herself and her bag from the ground. And that was when someone grabbed her shoulder. She inhaled sharply, having never heard the person behind her._

"_Leaving so soon?" An obviously male voice asked, but couldn't stop himself from replying to his own question. "Oh, of course you are. I will give you this: it's dull most of the time. But you can't leave before you try the wine. Share some with me, honey."_

_Yue buried her face in her hands as she felt a bottle press against her back. "You think I'm going to have a drink with you after you stow away on the same boat as me multiple times, shamelessly stalking me?"_

"_Don't be dramatic." He said, offended. Despite the alcohol on his breath, he neither slurred nor gagged his words. "I haven't stalked anyone; I merely follow you around because I've found persistence goes a long way. Also, you're not exactly a sex goddess but pretty enough… So I can still find others in the meantime before I get to you."_

"_Beck, you have until the boat arrives before I break that damn bottle over your head." Yue tried to say as calm as she could, even through gritting teeth and her shoulder uncomfortably tense under his touch._

_Beck just laughed the threat off, before moving the bottle away so he could approach very much unwelcome. Not even an elbow in the ribs fazed him. If anything, his mind seemed to take that as a sign he needed to rest his chin on her other shoulder. Maybe it was a romantic embrace to him, but Yue would have been perfectly okay with throwing him over her shoulder and into the ocean...But did she even have the physical strength? Worth a try, damn it._

"_**Get off**!"_

"_Oh, that's just what I want from-"_

_Yue slammed into him from behind with all her might, shouting and hoping that if the impact didn't take him down at least someone would have to hear and step in. Even if it was the middle of the night. Because Beck was trying to cling and basically fuse with her, she fell with him. They landed on the ground, Yue rolling off his torso as quick as she could._

_Her traveling bag was still on the ground nearby. She needed to get out of there, but where would she go? She didn't have access to the dungeons; she couldn't have the satisfaction of watching Beck be attacked by monsters. All those thoughts flashed through her mind, but she didn't even get to be back on her feet again because an old leather boot stepped on her hand with all the force it could muster._

"_I don't know what your problem is! Assault a guy for offering a drink, saying you look decent enough to have the attention… You know what, Yue? You're insane!"_

_Yue didn't want to waste her sanity giving Beck a response at that point. His foot was right on her knuckles, and they throbbed as he put more of his weight on it. How he managed to stand first, she had no idea. But when she looked up at him, she didn't see the annoying stalker who hadn't been too much of a threat except for when he groped her. A fearful thought crept into her mind that he might do more than grope her now: he did have a very unstable look about him._

"_Beck-" Yue cried out as he put more pressure on her hand. She felt her eyes prick with tears and vomit rise up in her throat._

"_My turn to talk." Beck said, having the nerve to smirk as he crouched to be closer to her. "I don't like seeing you in pain, honey. Whether or not you believe it, you've always been in the back of my mind when I was with other women. You really aren't the most attractive, but there's **something **that drives me wild. You know that all you have to do is let me figure that out one time, right? Give yourself to me for a while, and we'll never cross paths again. I can use the memory to make it better with other women, and you can go back to traveling pointlessly."_

_Yue's throat burned as she swallowed her dinner again, and her tears could have been leaking by that point. When the foot was removed from her hand, she looked to it with a snort. Because that felt better than making some kind of weak sound and giving him satisfaction. Even if her goddamn bones felt flattened._

"_Well if this is your usual treatment of people, you must have some lonely nights." Predictably, Beck's face puffed up with offense again. Despite all the pain, Yue managed to smirk at him...even though it was short-lived when he grabbed a handful of her clothes._

"_You really do talk too much; it's such a sad flaw for you. But I can get around the noise." His method of stopping the noise involved pressing one hand to Yue's mouth, while the other pulled the top of her kimono open enough to slip his hand in. And that was far as he got._

_Out of nowhere, a large shield soared through the air and just flew over Beck's head. But it must have grazed it, because he cursed and removed the hand from Yue's chest to rub his injury. And before anyone could ask what happened, a new person arrived at the scene with a sword in hand. The other man distracted Beck, and Yue took the opportunity to reach for the hand on her mouth and held on tight before sinking her teeth in._

_The newcomer said something, but he was drowned out by Beck screaming and trying to free his hand. Beck kicked and threw some punches at her, Yue took them for the sake of the chance she could draw blood. Maybe a deep injury there would affect his sense of touch – medically accurate or no, Yue didn't let up._

_Seeing as no one responded to him, offer a little more context at least, the newcomer drew his own conclusions about what happened. He must have, because he stormed over to Beck and grabbed him by the back of his jacket before throwing him down on stone. This act forced Yue to separate her teeth from the holes they pierced in his skin, and she did taste blood… She just wasn't sure if that was her own or his._

_The newcomer, who Yue realized was an elf now that he was closer, could have easily helped her to her feet and told her to run. Or maybe throw her over his shoulder if he had to. But he remained, never looking at her too long. But when she had caught a glimpse of his eyes, inexplicable calmness overcame her. He looked like he was no stranger to combat, and he had intervened after all so he was on her side._

"_The hell do you think you are?!" Beck shouted, still on his back nursing a new bruise at his hairline. His first response was the tip of the blade stabbing the ground next to his throat._

"_I'm just a bystander who spends his nights sword training in the dungeons." The newcomer explained belatedly, his tone barely keeping contempt from joining the matter of fact._

"_Well, I kind of have some business take care of with my merchant friend. So if you'll get that rude weapon away from-"_

"_It looked more like she wanted to escape you."_

_"Maybe you're just blind."_

"_Maybe you need to go back to whatever filthy pit you climbed out of, human."_

"_Human? You're a pretty bad racist considering the person you're defending."_

_The newcomer removed his blade from the ground, only to lift it high centered on the same arm supporting Beck's groping hand. Beck himself choked and looked up at him, the nerve to look like a victim as he started spouting pleas not to go that far. Yue had never been more certain of how pathetic he was until that moment. Because while his delusional point of view spilled out claiming he hadn't done anything wrong to keep his arm, the newcomer didn't look like he was gripping the sword with the intent of cutting anything off. Not even anything in his crotch region._

_Of course, she could have been wrong. The newcomer's back faced her, and she couldn't see his eyes. But while she hurriedly fixed her clothes and got off the ground, her gaze was locked on the weapon. She'd seen one-on-one sword combat before from a safe distance, and while this man looked like he knew a thing or two about that… There was just something off about ominously raising the sword while allowing Beck to plea and forget he could have taken all his limbs off by then if he really wanted._

_Eventually, the sword did actually plunge into Beck's arm. That was the part where Yue felt like she really would get sick, hearing the cut off by groans and hisses._

"_And that's your friendly warning." The newcomer growled, reeling his sword back and sheathing it despite the slim trail of blood running down. "You'll live, but don't you dare come back. The humans here might not be the brightest, but they can and will do much worse to you than that little slice if you harm the people they care about for whatever reason." And with that, the newcomer swirled back to Yue._

_Yue felt stupid looking around the newcomer, but she had to see the "little slice". The sword managed to rip through the sleeve of Beck's jacket, leaving an obvious gash under the forearm that was bleeding but not gushing. Beck scrambled to stand, whimpering and trying to press the remains of his sleeve to the wound. When she and Beck made eye contact, she glared and he did the same right back. The one final push to make Beck get out of there was the newcomer facing him again, most likely giving an effective soul-stabbing glare that caused him to run for his life._

_Yue opened her mouth to say something to her hero for that evening, thank him for intervening or ask what made him help a stranger. But he was already strolling away once looking her over once, approaching the little rowboat tied up against the pier._

_She was surprised he didn't try to play up his actions, puff out his chest and pride for having stopped a sexual assault in the making. Wasn't that what happened in novels? And people, like her, read them and assumed that was how life worked? Not that she believed those novels had a leg to stand on in reality, but they did have ideas and morals influenced by real life._

_So, at a loss, Yue approached him shyly. She never did anything shyly, mind you, but it was an awkward first meeting and she just couldn't read his eyes to know what he was thinking. If this was normal for him, or if he was just as baffled by everything and still sweaty and on edge._

"_Why did you help me?" Was a terrible question, but Yue said it before logic could kick in. She flinched hearing it aloud, but it made him look her way in the midst of untying the boat.  
"You were conscious; you know why." Was all he grunted out, before turning back to the boat._

"_You could've ignored it."_

_He didn't say anything._

"_It wasn't your problem."_

_He didn't say anything._

_Yue sighed deeply at that point, exasperated at the silence but… Mostly, she was exhausted mentally. She'd bitten her lip in the process of trying to do the same to Beck's hand, and she wanted to believe the asshole himself was finished being her stalker after that. Hopefully._

_When the boat was finally untied, and the newcomer stood to full height again and turned to her. He seemed a little unsure of himself, rubbing the back of his neck and forcing his beautiful eyes anywhere but hers. "Listen, my father at the local inn can give you a meal and a place to sleep tonight. Also, there's a bathhouse on the opposite side of town you can rest at. Do what you will with that information, human, and just...keep avoiding trouble tonight."_

_A smile crept onto Yue's face for the first time in six hours, to be honest. She simply nodded at his words, trying to resist the urge to tease him about the last bit he'd said never taking his eyes off the ground. She must have been tired, she realized._

* * *

"...And I never forgot him." Yue finished so fondly, it was shocking to not see sparkles in her eyes. "Come a fateful dancing festival, I saw a very similar-looking elf across the town square. When I heard him attempt life advice in the same way he spoke to me briefly, I knew I had to speak to him again. It was unlikely he remembered me, but I had just had to find out. Had to know if he could open up to me. And now that he has, I want to do the same. But… I can't promise I'll be good at it."

Yue removed her finger from his lips and smiled nervously before leaning closer. Like the same distance an established couple like those two they should have been listening in on exclusively. And yes, Yue wasn't skilled with not bumping noses when she hovered her lips over his. Was she doing what Jake thought she was? Yes, yes she was. And she was so slow; Jake had all the time in the world to throw himself backward or shove her away if that was what he truly wanted. It felt like an eternity had gone by, but finally Yue's lips found Jake's and kissed them gently. No risks, no questionable tongue placement. Just a simple kiss.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Second Chance With Someone New**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Jake's mind went dark. He didn't think he had ever been so desperate to understand a situation as he was in this moment. But he knew the basics: Yue kissed him, and seemed to not be in a hurry to break apart considering he felt her smile into it and her eyes were shut as if she were lost in a peaceful dream. Meanwhile, Jake's eyes remained wide open like someone poured boiling water on his head… He certainly felt like he was just burning alive. Why the heat wave? There wasn't even any tongue involved, calm down.

He couldn't calm down, though. Yue was either thanking him for the help belatedly, or all that mock flirting of hers was genuine. Either way, the timing was off. It seemed like she didn't know what she was doing with the romance thing, either. But he didn't need to jump into that topic so soon – romance? Hey, what if it was just a grateful gesture? Although it might send the wrong impression to some, friends of the opposite sex can kiss each other without deeper meaning. Just not on the lips, damn it.

He couldn't do this – the logic thing. Jake was too distracted by the soft and gentle lips pressed to his. So, just for once, he took off some metaphorical shackles and allowed himself to react how he wanted. It just so happened what he wanted involved letting his eyes shut and his lips kiss her back.

He wouldn't say he was romantically interested in her, not to himself at least. Hopefully his returning her kiss would clear that up, because he didn't trust himself to not trip over his own words right then. The realization was like a bolt of lightning; it zapped, burned and ultimately left him a changed person. He definitely wouldn't be able to walk away from this still saying that Yue was someone he didn't want in his life. But this kiss could get in the way of giving friendship a try before going too far.

Yue was the one to break the kiss after who even knows how many minutes, suddenly withdrawing her lips. That left Jake cringing and blinking rapidly, caught off guard and still free from his own personal shackles that thankfully weren't there to make him say something like **a hundred percent **of a jackass… Although that wasn't so easy to avoid completely, he'd likely still hit eighty percent.

Jake expected Yue to shrink away, trip over a weak explanation for her actions. Based solely on that little awkward moment they were believed to be kissing by a kid. Yue maintained eye contact with him, cheeks rosy and her hand seemingly permanently stuck on the back of her neck. She was surprisingly composed.

"Since we're not officially friends or anything like that, it didn't seem like there was too much of a risk not to go for a kiss." Yue said without even a single nervous voice crack. "Think of me however you will, Jake. Maybe that was unpleasant and your response was out of instinct rather than want. Maybe you liked it, but you don't feel strongly enough to want more." She released a sigh.

Yue seemed like she was finished, but only for a moment. Not too long after, her eyes were ablaze as she adjusted her position slightly for the purpose of not being too close...but not far away. Her shoulders were obviously tense, her nostrils flaring. But Jake took the sight seriously.

It's just that, unfortunately, no amount of preparation could have saved his own composure at Yue's next admission.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again." Yue said like they were all alone, almost like that of someone stricken by emotion. "But if that unnerves you in any way, just tell me now. These lips **never **have to touch yours again, if the feeling isn't mutual."

Jake still couldn't talk; he was trying to comprehend everything. It was happening so suddenly, and he knew he looked mindless just staring at her like that. But he needed to search himself really fast, because if he said the wrong thing Yue might come to the conclusion he didn't want to deal with her.

Which wasn't true.

Epiphany time. What a terrible moment to have an epiphany.

"Friends don't kiss each other, obviously. So that means..." Jake trailed off, hoping Yue would fill in the blank. Instead, she just smiled shyly and nodded. An audible reply would have been less awkward.

"I'm not...saying no." Jake managed to choke out, more out of a struggle with his emotions than typical human disgust. And once the words came out, a weight lifted from his shoulders.

Hopefully that weight wasn't some kind of emotional relief, be the affects of the cold medicine wearing off rather. Please.

"It might not be the right time to talk about any feelings for each other, though. I need to come up for air after Cecilia, and you probably want space too after Beck stopped stalking you."

"I've had my share of sleepless nights and terrified thought of what could have happened, but I don't want to let these things set me back in life. I want to be a merchant, and travel the world. There's going to be more people like Beck down the line, but also decent sort."

When Yue placed her hand on his and just left it there awkwardly, Jake's mind briefly failed again. But he did manage to return to life, and took a chance by turning his palm up and letting his fingers curl between the spaces in hers. Still awkward as hell, but Yue's surprised expression made up for it. She even responded by squeezing.

"Jake, I've spent a lot of time being optimistic about how you would respond to a confession. So we're not feeling the same about giving courting a go, that's okay." Yue leaned in close enough to kiss him again, but didn't. Instead, she looked in his eyes seriously. "When all this settles in, please don't forget to give an ultimate yes or no. This must be overwhelming at once."

'Well, let's just say I didn't wake up expecting all of this." Jake looked down at their connected hands rather than Yue's face, concerned he'd find emotions reflecting he of course couldn't interpret.

His hand was bigger than hers, but not by much. There was a lot of contrast going on with his having old battle damage, and hers still silky smooth in spite of their training. Once Jake's mind crashed into this topic, he couldn't quite get it back on track. His brain insisted on making him take in how pleasant Yue's hand was, and of course the meaning in it.

Also, for someone who previously attempted to dance around saying he wanted to wait on declaring a mutual courtship… Why was he still holding on her hand? That was going to send a wrong signal.

"Waiting around for someone indefinitely isn't any way to live, though." Yue's sudden statement cut through the peaceful silence. It caused Jake to look up at her suddenly, crack his neck most likely.

Yue used her free hand to brush stubborn locks of hair off her cheeks, and look at him with dead seriousness. Probably the most serious he'd seen her, although that shouldn't go on record because his mind wasn't the most reliable at the moment.

"All I ask is that you don't hold back a 'no' to spare my feelings." Yue sighed, retracting the hand as if to spare them of awkwardness. It didn't work. "It seems like people become obsessed and unhinged like Beck when they go a long time being ignored."

"But they drive the person they wanted the attention of farther away." Jake added, only continuing when Yue nodded in agreement his contribution. "So when someone keeps ignoring them, they should re-examine themselves?"

"That's all they can do, I suppose." Yue said lowering her voice solemnly, picking at her nails. "Anything to save themselves from making terrible mistakes, and ruining lives."

"Well, I didn't intend to leave you without an answer; I want to know once and for all what I'm feeling for you." Jake may have coughed into his hand mid-way through, but that was totally sickness rather than nervousness of course.

"Until that day comes, are you still willing to train me in sword combat?" Yue asked, eyes widening on the exaggerated side.

"I am." Jake crossed his arms and gave her a stern look, again exaggerated. Couldn't be helped. "My feelings toward you will **not **affect how much work you have to put into it, though."

"Well, you've killed my plans to seduce the teacher." Yue grumbled, ruining it with a toothy grin by the end. A welcome sight, Jake realized, she did wear that less dignified look better than most humans.

The little moment they slipped into cracked and fell apart when they overheard Rosalind's melodic chuckling. It was difficult to miss that sound, and apparently impossible to stay focused on the task that brought the two of them being secret third and fourth wheels. Jake looked to Yue, feeling like his face was communicating the bafflement that struck him. Luckily, Yue whipped out the ring to assure him.

It had to be getting close to a time where Ray would feel comfortable proposing, right? It definitely was less bright out, and getting colder. The chill made apparent when Rosalind could be overheard mildly chastising Ray for not taking his own advice and wearing a warmer coat. So time hadn't stopped for Jake and Yue's...moment. Hopefully they didn't miss much, lose the chance to marry these two off and set them on the path to happily ever after.

"Come over here." Rosalind said sweetly, before the slight rustle of clothing indicated movement.

"It's happening." Yue muttered, eyes practically shining like stars. "Post-kiss cuddling. And the best part? Rosalind making a bolder move like that says everything; she'll accept his proposal."

"Let's not get carried away." Jake intervened, or at least attempted. He gestured behind him with his thumb, sighing quietly. "We- Well **you **to be more accurate, are here because some people just can't say what they want without a kick. Didn't we just go over this?"

"Oh, Jake..." Yue said as if he were a complete failure at life, shaking her head. "We're basically holding on to the ring to keep it from getting dirty at this point. Declare me insane, but that won't change the fact Rosalind's deep into this relationship. I don't have to know her personally to know that's the tone one might use when they believe themselves alone with their love."

"I'll never get over how fast you bounce back."

"Now that's a first: no sarcasm."

"Perhaps..."

"Don't be cryptic; that's a pretty common pet peeve."

"Yes, well… You're not as cute as you think you are with retorts like that."

Yue opened her mouth as if to retort again, shut it with a mock offended huff and returned to the task at hand. Of eavesdropping. Which they were both failing at, though Jake refused to pay any mind.

"Alright, what's troubling you?" Rosalind asked, her tone much more matter of fact.

"Nothing." Ray answered simply, but that only made Rosalind sigh deeply.

"Ray, you only fidget like that when you're stressed. Let me help you."

"It's nothing too bad, really. It's...silly, to be honest – **I**'**m** the problem."

Yue looked to Jake with eyes wide enough to burst, and he could also see her rubbing the ring between her fingertips anxiously. She was a little too into it, but as long as she leaved the topic of their growing aside then Jake was on board for any other at that point.

"Rosalind, I'm tired of losing my confidence. I want to be someone you don't regret courting."

"You really feel that way…?"

"Sadly, yes. I've been struggling with feeling...adequate enough. Because you're so smart, beautiful and honestly amazing that-" Ray cut himself off there audibly breathing through his nose. And he didn't return to that thought.

For a while, it seemed like neither were interested in picking up the topic. Knowing Rosalind, she was thinking about it a great deal. Piecing together their past interactions and trying to reach a conclusion that felt realistic before bringing it up to Ray. At least that seemed like the process of her mind when she had her thinking face on, which Jake confirmed while peeking through the bushes.

"Ray! Ray, something terrible happened!" An infuriatingly familiar voice shouted, the owner's frantic steps equally loud.

Jake tried his best to suppress voicing an annoyed curse as he saw Kyle yet again show up out of breath and with a weapon at the ready; a one-handed sword and shield on the opposite arm ready to assist.

"Kyle, we were in the middle of dinner." Ray said with admirable calmness as he and Rosalind stood.

Kyle caught his breath and grasped Ray's shoulders like a madman, though.

"I just bumped into Natalie posting a request on the board for someone to find Alicia; she was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?!" That was where Ray's calmness was switched out for horror. He exchanged a shocked glance with Kyle, who took the chance to elaborate.

"From the information on the note, Alicia was last seen at the bathhouse with a guy who doesn't live here. Julia's account says she was experimenting with a mixed bath, and they were volunteers. She stood at the curtain the whole time, only leaving once they were getting out to dress. And Alicia was last seen struggling while the guy practically dragged her out of the building. Julia tried to intervene, lunging for the guy's shoulder to pry it off Alicia but she was shoved into a wall for helping."

"But when did this happen?" Rosalind cut in, much more composed in her tone. There was worry flashing in her eyes as she went on. "If it wasn't so long ago, Julia may have seen which direction they took. Then we ask everyone who was in that part of town, and so on." She just didn't sound like she was too optimistic.

"Julia crashed into the wall pretty hard, and she said she was stunned for at least a minute before running after them." Kyle said, solemnly shaking his head. "She heard Alicia shouting for help from the port, followed after it but arrived just in time to see Alicia and the guy leave on the boat."

"The only place they could go to on that boat is Blessia Island." Ray said, seemingly to himself. Letting it soak in how much danger Alicia could be in since she didn't know how to fight. No one in their family knew how to fight; that wasn't even a secret.

"She's going to be fine, Ray." Rosalind spoke up after a stressful silence, wrapping her arms behind Ray and squeezing him reassuringly. "We can stand here all night worrying about Alicia, but we can't rush into this weapons ready and common sense ignored. Realistically: there's not a chance someone who doesn't live in Alvarna would be familiar enough with the local monsters to go deep where the higher threats dwell."

"Y-yes, you're right." Ray said with some disconnect from the world, paling the longer he stared at the ground.

Rosalind just squeezed him again, before leaving to himself for a moment to accept what was happening. He clearly needed some time to process it all, especially considering Kyle was standing there making no effort to conceal his weapon and suggest Alicia was unharmed.

Jake shared a look with Yue as everyone else went on to talk about forming a search party. They were in too deep at that point. But Jake didn't think he was required to take part. All he could remember in the past two seasons was Alicia bothering him, although it wasn't like she wrecked his life. Jake was torn between staying out of it, and offering a sword simply because a kidnapping could quickly turn grim without enough eyes to look and listen.

But Jake had spent enough time distancing himself from everyone, he decided. When Yue reeled back into the bushes to await a chance to leave without giving away their eavesdropping spot, Jake rose to his feet and walked out giving startled Rosalind and Kyle an unfazed look before telling them he was going to offer assistance…and they were just going to have to accept it.

To make matters even less badass and more awkward, Yue leaped out from the bushes with vigor and proclaimed she was going to forcefully shove herself into the search party too. Again, if anyone had a problem with it and/or didn't believe she would stand a chance against the slightly more intimidating monsters that came out late at night at Blessia Island… Well, they could use her as a sacrifice if it came to that.

* * *

Jake almost wanted to close and open his eyes, discover everything that happened today was merely a product of crazy dreams brought on by too much stress. But no amount of intense blinking took him out of his current situation of sitting in a rowboat on its way to Blessia Island squeezed in between Yue and Ray. With Kyle behind them focused on rowing. To say that this search party had some flaws was such a blatant understatement, it could qualify as offensive.

They might have had two and a half people who had some prior training with weapons, but Ray? Ray could scope out the area for medical plants or patch up an injury, which were helpful skills… If only the monsters at Blessia Island at this time of night were mostly incompetent like the goblins.

"You know you should have listened to Rosalind." Jake said, barely glancing at Ray from the corner of his eye. He hadn't meant to speak the thought, but didn't mind getting it out there.

"People give in to impulse when their family's threatened." Yue spoke up from the farthest corner. "I'm sure that Rosalind would be led to try another approach if Max were in danger. And you have a father, don't you Jake?"

"I could see you going on a warpath if Egan were a hostage, Jake." Kyle added with certainty.

Jake looked back and forth between Yue staring down at her sword and anxiously sheathing and unsheathing it, and Kyle rowing with determination. They seemed to take the hint this was no time to gang up and do some "friendly" ribbing. And it most certainly was not. But Jake still felt like he was called out.

Ray was still quiet, his expression annoyingly unreadable as he looked to the passing scenery of splashing water and miniature pieces of land. Jake wasn't sure if he should pick up the topic again, you know, keep reminding him of the possibility his sister was in danger. He should have been more sympathetic, right? But when he tried to put himself in his place, he could only see Alicia as herself and not a source of aggravation. The fact that Yue, someone who was the least likely to talk to Alicia, looked anxious sealed the deal.

Whether or not he had the capacity to feel sympathy haunted Jake's mind the rest of the trip. No one else tried to talk to Ray, and the only noise afterward was Kyle gasping when he rowed so intensely he almost lost a paddle.

* * *

Blessia Island was already shrouded in darkness by the time Kyle's frantic rowing almost made the boat capsize mere inches from the shore. Everyone hurried out of the boat, half because of the mission and half because they didn't plan on drowning. Three out of four who had weapons made sure they were within reach, and Ray crouched and looked for footprints in the sand while the clouds weren't covering the moon. Unless Kyle could tame an ignis and convince it to light their path, the moon would be there only source of sight… But even then, not a helpful one.

Kyle kept stealing glances at Yue's sword, though. Particularly when she unsheathed it and went through her recently-created warm up ritual in which she went into what looked to be a meditative state closing her eyes while trying to find a grip for the weapon not too clingy but not loose and dangerous for the wielder. Since she was busy, Kyle redirected his eyes around her to Jake.

"You must have a lot of confidence in her." Kyle said...approvingly? Yes, unmistakable approval.

Jake bristled of course, perhaps looking more like he expected a fistfight than fair weather conversation to pass the time. He did, however, reply in the form of a huff that should have been loud enough.

It was surprising Yue didn't chime in, but one glance her way showed that she was still in meditation and though she could hear Kyle's dreadful words they must not have left an impact on her.

"There was a small rumor the two of you were going to dungeons, this one in particular, using training as an excuse to be alone together. But I never bought it." Kyle admitted out of the blue. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the best time."

"If that's true, I'm genuinely worried about your state of mind." Jake said in a quiet rumble, just a tinge of disgust mixing as well.

Kyle gave him a surprised look for a second, before he smiled at him like he was an old friend. There were so many reasons why he shouldn't, but they didn't seem to cross Kyle's mind. He was either an absolute moron, or stubborn. Jake decided it was stubborn.

Before anyone could make an attempt to delve into that topic, Ray called out to them from the opposite side of the main beach. His voice was in a struggle to catch their attention, yet not alert monsters. Kyle and Yue hurried toward him while Jake kept his pace a little more slower and ensure his shoes never crushed the sand too loud… You know, with the natural stealth he should have inherited as an elf. Whether or not that worked outside his own fantasy land, he wouldn't tell.

"Not only do the footsteps lead farther into the dungeon, but I also found this." Ray informed them when they approached, clearly trying to stay calm as he let them see what he was talking about.

Ray held Alicia's over-sized witch hat in hand, letting everyone take in the evidence. He probably would have had a much more grim look on if they weren't with him. It was difficult to ignore how worried he was for his sister, and much to Jake's frustration he just couldn't emphasize. What was he doing there, he briefly wondered. Kyle was so much better suited for this stuff – he even joined Yue in patting one of his shoulders and telling him not to give up.

"Take comfort in the fact there's no tears or bloodstains." Jake said about as coldly as he expected, brushing past everyone. "Also, if you don't find the corpse then you can't say the lost person's dead."

Jake didn't bother to wait for the rest of the group, suddenly more eager to take some shortcuts in finding Alicia and not having to waste energy with fighting the kidnapper or monsters. His steps toward the mini cave that separated the sections, however, were slow enough they could catch up. If they didn't catch up by the time he felt the chill of the mini cave stop going down the back of his neck, he was leaving them. Or at least… Come back for Yue with the excuse he didn't want Kyle to steal her attention. **Then **carry on with the search.

That was Jake's plan, at least until Yue jogged toward him and reached for his shoulder to hold him in place. He froze, but more so from seeing another figure approaching them from the other opening of the mini cave. With the darkness from the rock walls and dim moonlight it wasn't easy to tell if this obviously human figure was friend or foe.  
Ray and Kyle approached as well, the latter staying behind Jake and Yue still clutching his sister's favorite hat while Kyle stepped in front of everyone with sword in hand protectively.

The other figure stood there, hands on their hips and their head leaning forward as if they were having just as much trouble determining who they were looking at as well. But there was no sign of a weapon, though that didn't rule out they could have a knife stashed under their clothes. It was possible this person had simply come to Blessia either for foraging or combat training, but Jake didn't want to believe that. Finally, the figure began a casual stroll toward the group and Jake's feeling of dread intensified.

"What brings so many people to a dungeon so late at night?" An unmistakably male voice asked cheerfully.

Jake exchanged an exasperated look with Yue when her grasp on his shoulder tightened. She didn't have to confirm who he was looking at. He had seen this man before too, he realized. He'd seen him getting fortunes from Alicia. If he expected either of them to give a whimsical response to his question, he was still delusional.

"You know why we're here!" Ray yelled from the back, sounding more angry than Jake ever heard from him. "Alicia was kidnapped and taken here! Where is she?!"

Kyle held out his arm as if to block everyone from going forward, but that didn't calm Ray down. Ray was usually so in control, but that instance? Perhaps some anger wouldn't hurt anyone. Beck didn't look like he cared to rush into explaining himself, and his apathy combined with Kyle blocking everyone pushed him to the edge.

Ray dropped the hat and suddenly ran past everyone toward Beck. Fear flashed over Beck's face for a moment, because that was all the time he had to react before he was body slammed into one of the walls for a change of pace. Ray wasn't known for being physically strong, so Beck must have been physically weak too… And Jake decided to keep that in mind while Kyle rushed over to restrain Ray.

"You could have broken my ribs!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Ray! He hasn't admitted to anything!"

"He certainly doesn't seem to mind throwing people into walls! Besides, there's no chance you couldn't have seen that smug look on his face! He kidnapped Alicia!"

Jake looked left and right at everyone giving in to crazy, the rest of their shouting turning intelligible fast. He grew tired of waiting, ultimately stepping into the chaos and grasping handfuls of Beck and Ray's shirts before prying them farther apart than Kyle. Kyle simply stepped back and watched as both slumped against the walls this time, probably expecting a cringe-worthy snap of bone.

"Either this one gives a time-wasting monologue, or I travel to the depths of Blessia myself and probably not put too much effort into finding Alicia." Jake growled, doing whatever he could to get their attention. And it...worked?

Ray cast a hateful look at Beck, although the latter was far too busy trying to sell his injuries by slumping against the wall taking pained breaths. If a rib wasn't sticking out, he was healthy enough. In a tense moment, it seemed like Ray was going to say something… But he let it go. So maybe he still had control.

"Now if you'll let me..." Beck began, still rubbing his back as he looked the way he came dramatically. "I don't want a fight. A certain elf companion among us made sure I could never wield a weapon – a completely savage and uncalled for act."

"You tried-" Jake tried to snap, but was cut off by scolding tongue clicks.

"Hey, don't think I forgot how that night happened." Beck said coldly, his eyes targeting Jake's. "You didn't even know Yue, but that didn't matter. You just saw her as a woman getting attention from a man, and went jealous. We all get jealous; you're better off admitting instead of bottling it up."

"Think what you want." Jake replied just as coldly, although he had hoped for chilling. "The truth Yue and I know is that you wanted sex, nothing would let you get any and it didn't have to be me that stepped in. But who else was going to be walking by that time of night?"

"Well, what neither you nor Yue seem to understand is that if she just let me have what I wanted...we wouldn't be in this situation! I would have left her alone! But nooo, all you Alvarna people have your high and mighty morals shoved so far up your asses. And you've gone as far as to narrow Yue's once much more open mind about this kind of thing."

It was in that moment when Yue let out a huge sigh like she was finished with the world. But something was keeping her motivated. She was motivated enough that even with her shoulders visibly tense and her back somewhat hunched, she dragged her feet against the cave floor and stepped in front of Jake to meet Beck's eyes. The fact that Jake caught Beck's eyes sparkle at the sight of her killed some meaning in the confrontation, admittedly.

"Beck, I recall your homeland didn't have sexual harassment in public. And, if I'm not mistaken, the penalty for getting caught doing that in private even is execution." Yue said, and there was the chilling tone Jake couldn't reach yet.

Beck shook his head like he was doing with a hopelessly stupid person, before reaching out and cupping her cheek. The response to that move was Yue sliding her sandals to the side, breaking free of his grasp not the most gracefully but with enough disgust that should have sent a signal to Beck. Should have.

Jake wasn't looking behind him, having taken Kyle and Ray out of the picture as he began to feel his insides churn with disgust at Beck's words as well. But he imagined that they must have been utterly lost. That was for the best, he decided. It was unfortunate Yue's issues with this guy had to keep being displayed to other people, but it just kept happening.

"So what's your great scheme?" Yue scoffed. "Kidnap Alicia, hide her away from her family and neighbors and tell her it was out of being in love with her so much until she deludes herself into believing it and do dirty deeds?"

"Good guess, honey." Beck replied sickly sweet, emphasis on sickly if Yue's flinching was an indicator. "She tries to dupe people into believing her fortunes, so I don't know how she could be so stupid… But she is. I probably could romanticize kidnapping."

"If you've hurt my sister-" Ray shouted, only to be cut off by Beck clapping his hands once.

"Fine! You people can't sit back and enjoy suspense so here's a piece of information: fortune teller lady's not dead. She's not in pain. And though I could have grabbed those amazing breasts any time, I only made it halfway before she spat in my eye. So there."

"That's all we really need to know, and now we're off." Yue said abruptly, turning and glaring at Beck as long as she could before she made her way into the next area of the dungeon.

Jake, Kyle and Ray picked up the pace and followed Yue into the next section. Not only because it was annoyingly obvious Beck wasn't going to listen to reason. They needed to find Alicia before any harm came to her from monsters, because like Ray she didn't have combat experience. What could they have done to Beck in that moment? Yue definitely didn't give off the vibe she wanted to be anywhere near him after what he'd done, and it's not like they could tie the guy up and take him to the mayor. All they could hope for was that he'd finally get on a boat and just stay away for good.

"You know you're making this more difficult than it needs to be, Yue!" Beck called after them as they went farther into the dungeon, his voice fading more and more as they traveled without looking back. "Hope you realize that even though you don't have a spectacular body like the fortune teller, I'd still give it some action! You'll never find anyone this willing!"

Kyle had to sheath his sword so he could rub his eyes and pull them down tiredly. "What just happened?" If only he knew that Jake was right there with him, feeling more like stabbing his eyes instead after all of that.

Yue kept her pace brisk, only shaking her head solemnly. That seemed to be enough to make Kyle drop the subject, unsheathe his sword so he could hack some really tall plants that were blocking his part of the path.

Jake stole a glance at Yue, but she kept looking straight ahead. It had to be difficult to see Beck again, and not even hear a good explanation for him coming back **still **wanting her. He was tempted to be comforting, but he didn't know how to do that. She tried her best when he was feeling low, so it was only fair she get comfort in return. That was how positive interaction worked, right? What could he even tell her? He had never been in her situation, and had no idea what was going on in her mind other than determination to find Alicia and confirm she was truly unharmed.

He wondered if it was the best time to reach for her wrist at least, give it a reassuring squeeze before Kyle or Ray could notice and ask questions. And finally, while there was still a moment of "peace" if one was generous enough to use the word, he actually put that thought into an actual move… Try to say **something **for once.

Whatever he said with his hand squeezing Yue's wrist, her hand connected to it stopped shaking. It didn't relax completely, but the fact it had effect at all had to have a meaning. Considering the kiss earlier, it wasn't like holding hands was a huge leap into new territory. Yue even briefly took her other hand off her sword and brushed his hand once.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

My old computer died, and I had to rewrite this chapter. I'm not happy with it, honestly, I planned for more action and it was taken away from me. I'm disgusted. I'm salty. I came close to deciding to wrap the story up this chapter, using super lengthy exposition to get through plot points already established.

In the end, I tried my best to find the good in this negativity and...I'll get back to you if I ever find it. Nevertheless, I've altered my original version of this chapter and I just hope that it doesn't feel rushed.

It most likely is, but only death can stop me from finishing this story now.

* * *

_**Second Chance With Someone New**_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Medicine was getting more advanced each year, but Alvarna wasn't exactly the type of place that caught up with the times. He knew the cold medicine Ray gave him before the search mission was wearing off when he asked his traveling companions if they felt the sudden heat wave. They didn't. Not too long after that, Jake was so much more aware of the congestion in his nostrils and a desperate hope the ocean breeze could come through a spot in the cave wall and just... He didn't know... Do **something **for that blockage.

"_If you let a simple cold overpower you in front of three people, I swear..._" And that pathetic threat to himself didn't do anything. Jake didn't know what he could even do to penalize himself.

He could always ask Ray if he had more medicine on him, anything. But that would still be showing weakness. Besides, he wasn't sure if it was the kind one could possibly take a fatal amount of. He didn't want to risk it.

Jake believed he was strong. He could complete this search whether Alicia was dead or alive, and keep from staggering until he was in the privacy of his own room. Then he could collapse, and maybe even curse to the walls as he dragged his aching body along the floor in an attempt to at least grab a blanket off the bed. He'd pass out on the floor if he had to.

"_Don't pass out now, don't... Don't..._" Hollow. Just like the way his own skeleton felt with each new movement.

Then his damn foot got tangled over a rock. It wasn't a fight with a strong monster, no, what made Jake fall to his knees and let out a few curses was a rock on the cave floor. Which cave? Like he knew. There were so many effing caves on Blessia Island, and no easy indicators of which segment one was currently in unless they made it themselves.

"What happened?!" Yue was the first to shout. Jake's rapidly-altering awareness making him wonder if it was because they had still been holding hands at the time.

"Jake!" Kyle and Ray exclaimed together, although the latter was more productive by rushing to Jake's other side to examine the ankle he was exposing.

All of that sudden noise came with a price – floating fireballs began to light up the cave. One ignis wasn't so bad on its own, but a group of ten that were bothered by their antics enough that their bodies expanded and burned hotter? That was a problem. If they had been in the cave with them all this time, Jake didn't know how they didn't notice the sentient fire. He didn't care, honestly.

"Think we can outrun them?" Yue asked, backing up slowly with her hand moving to her sheathed sword anyhow.

"Jake's ankle doesn't look swollen right now; we can try." Ray commented, at least using the new-found light to his advantage. His words took off a weight on Jake's shoulders.

A twisted ankle wasn't going to stop Jake from finishing this rescue mission. Ray offered a shoulder and arm for support, but Jake scrambled from the ground with his hand reaching for his sword. He could still be of some use, and he didn't intend to waste this opportunity... Even if the heat coming off the monsters was starting to make him sweat. A lot. He felt like he was inside the hearth at work, or something.

"Come on, Jake-" Yue cut herself off with a shriek as she had to leap backwards when fire was hurled at her face. She looked between her sword and the ignis that tried to attack, and fear consumed her face.

An ignis wasn't exactly the most powerful monster around, so Jake was frustrated she was freezing up and now joining him and Kyle in taking what strikes they could at the monsters before running. But while he and Kyle covered Yue and Ray as they made their way to the exit – Yue being significantly slower as he saw her from the corner of his eye looking behind them – he realized through an increasingly unfocused mind it was her first time confronting element-based monsters.

"Keep running!" Jake called out, not missing a beat as he sliced through one of the closer fireballs. "Continue searching for Alicia if you can!"

"Yeah! We'll meet up with you once we slow down the monsters!" Kyle added, being much more fast and agile with his slices as he seemed to be in perfect health as always.

Jake could vaguely hear Yue and Ray running, but even though he and Kyle kept bumping elbows and shoulders in the cramped space he realized Kyle's shouts and battle noises were sounding farther away. Either that or the sickness was making it hard to focus. The torturous heat wave in this cave.

"_You could die here._" Was a thought that popped into Jake's mind that unnerved him simply because of its causal entrance. But he didn't have time to dwell, no, he would be letting the sickness win if he didn't at least fight with whatever strength he was allowed.

The several ignis monsters were screeching angrily at them, all swishing and trying to charge at any uncovered skin in an effort to burn them. Their swords blocking their skin was the only thing keeping them from serious burns. These types of monsters weren't the most imposing, but non-sentient fire could destroy entire communities if left unattended so...

"_You can't die here._" Jake's mind took a drastically different turn as he felt the sweat pour down his face and back, his sword swings to slowing down as his legs trying to support him turned frail.

"_What would happen if you never told anyone your far more hidden feelings of them? Your own father, Yue, Cecilia and even Kyle..._"

Jake's vision rapidly turned blurry, and he opened his mouth to shout at Kyle to steady him but he didn't hear it. He was aware of standing in a battle stance one minute, then collapsing the next. And the last thing he saw was Kyle's mop of red hair enter his field of vision before everything went dark.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!"

"No time to explain! Jake needs help!"

"Jake! Please wake up! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"We'll have to lie him down and apply cold washcloths to help with that fever..."

"I can't bear with the thought of losing my only child."

"You have to be okay. Be okay, Jake. Tell me I'm too loud and annoying; tell me anything."

* * *

Jake experienced moments like this before. Everything would be dark, but then there would be the faintest traces of light coming in from random places in his own mind as he also mostly clearly heard the different voices. He didn't know how long they had been trying to communicate with him, but every time he tried to regain his full awareness the light turned back to a vast black curtain.

He didn't mind the darkness, honestly. It made him sleepy. It made him forget about the voices, go back under in the depths of his mind. He was just about to, but suddenly his other senses began to trigger.

His upper body was cold and wet, and his skin was bare against the blankets both under and over him. This was a familiar place of rest to him; his own bed at long last. And his nose picked up the scent of exotic perfume in the air.

Jake's eyes slowly opened, vision blurry but somehow expecting someone to be at his apparent bedside waiting for some kind of response from him. He turned his head to the side, since the other was just wall. But despite the aforementioned perfume, there was no one there. No over-sized eyes filled with misplaced concern, no overzealous cry of happiness he was awake. There was no Yue.

If he were in one of the novels she liked to read, however, the narrative might be that he was dreaming of her while unconscious. He wasn't. Everything had been dark except for that occasional light he tried to chase, and that was probably...metaphorical at best. But he would be lying if he thought to himself he hadn't expected to see her.

It was probably foolish to not mind having Yue be a little over the top, spring to his side and hug him until he couldn't breathe. It was so foolish, and he didn't mind. He felt like he just rose from the dead, so maybe he could be allowed to participate in some silliness willingly. If only Yue was around, though. He couldn't help but let out the smallest chuckle imagining the surprise on her face.

Chuckling... He really was dying.

Before Jake could elaborate on that thought, he heard the door creaking louder than it had any right to. He hurriedly lifted himself against the pillow, half expecting Yue. Instead, he saw pink hair contained in a side ponytail and any mildly good mood he had crashed. But it made sense; Ray was going to be a doctor someday, and he needed a real life situation to prepare himself. He looked stoic as expected of a doctor, but somewhere in Jake's mind he wondered what happened to Alicia. Did they have time to be fussing about his health when Alicia was probably still on Blessia Island?

Before Jake could even open his mouth, there was a soft thud of a basket on the floor. What looked to be nice, clean washcloths scattered.

"You finally woke up." Ray's tone was mostly calm, his face was stoic. It was too bad that the sparkle of relief in his eyes betrayed him.

"Don't know how I managed to sleep with these bitter cold washcloths." Jake grumbled, determined not to miss a beat. He began to remove the washcloths off his forehead, arms and chest.

Ray helpfully gathered the basket and approached his bedside for him to toss the used washcloths in. With that out of the way, Jake tried to search his eyes. He wasn't the best people-reader, mind you... But he tried to find some sign where they failed. Alicia was still missing, Beck was who-even-knows and Yue could be injured from trying to fend off monsters before she was ready to.

"Hey, about what happened on Blessia..."

"...Was the fault of the medicine I gave you."

Jake wanted to agree. Anything to blame the human race, but actually no. He settled against the pillows, stubbornly folding his arms like preparing for some moral debate.

"Look, you're the doctor. You give people medicine, even though you were stressed from all that drama with your girlfriend you still wanted to help."

Ray gave him a long, downright neutral look this time. He didn't seem like he wanted to argue about the matter, but he wasn't exactly leaving.

"Jake, your condition must have been worse than a cold. I didn't provide the medicine you needed, and that's all there is to it." Ray said matter of fact, reaching out to squeeze his arm but abandoning the idea halfway. "There's no one at fault here except that man who kidnapped my sister, so don't invent blame on yourself. It's worth noting that you did try to help me propose, and you even joined the search party. So if you dwell on your condition coming back, I'll dwell on the good things you've done."

"You really shouldn't say all of that like you think I'm a decent person." Jake said with shiver with more disgust than chill. And all Ray did in response was smile almost smugly, but it looked misplaced on him.

There was a sudden smack from the outside of the bedroom door, followed by a hushed voice apologizing and another scolding them. This made Jake look up curiously, and Ray to shake his head like a parent with uncontrollable children.

"Now that you're awake, I should spread the word." Ray said, failing to hold back the slightest amusement in his voice while he handed Jake his shirt that was neatly folded nearby. "Let me know when you think you can take them."

Jake considered pretending to be dead, but dreaded one of those live burial things. In the end, he tried his best to contain his gripes and complaints as he put his shirt back on and told Ray to unleash the visitors. And so it was done.

The door flew open and crashed into the wall, no doubt leaving cracks. Jake doubted his father would make them pay for repairs to **his **business, but he could dream. Although his dreams were short-lived when he saw Kyle, Yue and... ALICIA?

So many questions were on the tip of Jake's tongue, and he couldn't ask without all of them trying to be spoken at once. So he may have looked a bit speechless as his visitors lined up in no specific order at his beside, though it was worse pointing out Yue being first and Ray being last.

"Before this gets awkward..." Kyle said, blissfully oblivious to how late it was to say that. "How do you feel? When we brought you back to your room, you were dangerously feverish. Natalie said that really high fevers can damage the brain."

Jake couldn't do anything but stare in shock at the whole brain damage news, Yue included. She had been squeezing his hand up until that point, then she was practically crushing his bones with strength he'd certainly never seen her use elsewhere.

"But you look like you're alert, so thank goodness!" Kyle added, practically smiling from ear to ear in approval.

"Well except for your bad timing, I feel alright." Jake said as earnestly as he could with so many eyes all waiting for a sign he was about to die. "I've got this pain in the back of my head – that must have been from falling, because I remember seeing a cave floor. And I'm way too cold from those washcloths you tried to bury me in, but I'll manage. I think the worst part is my nose: I feel like air's cut off there."

"You think he's got the flu? Like... One of those super dramatic flu types from more populated towns?" Alicia cut in, looking to her brother at her side.

"I believe he does." Ray responded professionally, though obviously a bit shaken from Alicia paying attention to medical concerns. "The cold medicine I gave him should have been in effect longer, so it must be the flu. And now... All he can do is stay off his feet for another week or so, be treated as much as he can."

"That's gonna suck for him." Alicia whined, turning back to Jake. "Hey, I had the flu once – I wasn't a pretty sight. Everything ached, my head felt like it was going to burst and the worst... The **worst** things I've ever seen in my life were draining from my nose."

"Alicia, when did you ever have the flu?" Ray suddenly asked in shock, to which Alicia shrugged.

"I ran away for a whole month to another town when I was sixteen; I got sick after spending a lot of time watching acrobatic outdoor performance art, and then Mom finally tracked me down and-"

"People!" Yue suddenly shouted, bringing all eyes to her in shock. She brushed back any frizzed hair and composed herself. "I'm sure Jake's going to be fine; he's probably damaged some pride after this, but he's tough. He'll get better."

"Say it like you need to convince yourself, honey." Alicia said...not quite as under her breath as she may have intended. A confusing mix of a snarky tone, but concerned eyes.

All of these voices at once were starting to become grating, enough so that Jake began to massage his temples and cast a glower their general way. And that seemed to be enough to make Ray and Alicia bow their heads and apologize surprisingly meek about it.

Kyle still had to open his mouth, of course. "So Jake, you're probably wondering how we found Alicia."

"Honestly, if she stayed lost forever-"

"Well actually, I know this isn't the most appropriate thing to say... Your passing out helped us find her."

All Jake could do was stare blankly at Kyle, hopefully communicating: **what the actual fu**-

"I had to drag you out of the cave, and I even got a few mild burns from a few ignis along the way, but nothing some odd medical concoction couldn't treat. When I found Ray and Yue, they were being confronted by three death stalkers that I helped Yue finish off."

Seeing as her name was coming up, Yue leaned a little closer hoping to catch Jake's eye. Of course she did. Despite all the possibly judgmental eyes in the room, she reached out to hold his hand. And maybe if there hadn't recently been a kidnapping and general dramatic reactions to the flu, Jake would have been at least mildly self-conscious about it. But it was okay. No one bothered to look twice.

"I had enough magical energy to teleport all of us off the island, but that also means we didn't have to look for that guy who kidnapped Alicia." Kyle added, a flash of unease appearing on his face.

"Good riddance!" Alicia cut in once again with a huff, folding her arms. "Who cares if that guy was left on the island to be attacked by monsters, or got lost while swimming back? That's the last time I willingly talk to a new face before hearing gossip about them!"

The visitation would have to be cut short, Jake realized. He was annoyingly weak and felt like sleeping again, but didn't know how to break that to these people without sounding like that. And just when he was about to fumble his way to an excuse to get them to clear out, Egan appeared in the doorway with a steaming bowl.

"Hate to interrupt the gathering, but I heard Jake's voice and assumed he might want the dinner he missed." Egan said with a slightly more chipper tone than normal, trying to maneuver past so many people in the small room.

Jake still felt ill, but the earthly scent of herbs and vegetables no doubt expertly cooked... He accepted the bowl gratefully, not even caring about the fact Egan insisted on smiling at him like he'd just watched him rise from the damn dead. He assumed it was some kind of instinctive, fatherly response but it was also something he always thought he'd understand as a child but still didn't in his twenties.

"Well, I think I've lingered enough... Actually, we're all kind of hovering." Ray spoke up somewhat timid, giving the window a glance despite the curtains concealing the Alvarna morning.

"Did any of you rest while I was unconscious?" Jake asked, staring into the soup rather than anyone's eyes.

The room fell silent, with the exception of Egan taking his leave as he obviously had a business to run downstairs. Sometimes Alicia made a thoughtful popping sound with her mouth, and others Kyle hummed quietly.

"My condition wasn't worth all of you losing sleep." Jake said with a sigh like he was dealing with a bunch of fools.

"I actually dozed off a few times." Alicia murmured, raising a shameless hand.

"Jake, we were a team. It may have been brief, but despite our differences we tried." Yue said next, eyes practically gleaming with affection when Jake stole a look.

"Well, I tolerate Ray. As I said before: Alicia could stay missing and I wouldn't shed tears-"

"I never!" Alicia huffed like that was actually a shocking revelation.

"The point is: you could have easily gone to your homes at any point, rest and try to get normality back. Am I supposed to feel something from this? Gratitude? The warmth caused by happiness? I don't get it." Jake felt like he could have gone on and on, but just bringing this up at all was making him cringe while three out of four gave him unwavering attention.

"Because even though everyone in this town doesn't get along all the time, we're still connected." Kyle said as if it were just a simple fact. His pure smile didn't even falter when Jake groaned and buried his face in his hand.

"That's the cheesiest garbage I've ever heard."

"Okay, it's cheesy." Kyle admitted with a genuine laugh that Jake couldn't tell if it was at his expense or just amusement. "But that doesn't change the fact I believe it."

"Yue doesn't even live here." Jake pointed out, just **desperate** to be right about something at that point.

"Okay, but Yue's on friendly terms with a lot of the other ladies here and um... You seem fond of her." Alicia said quickly, grinning almost wickedly like she just **needed **to be right too. Then again, she was definitely seeing gold for love fortunes flash before her eyes when looking between him and Yue.

Yue looked a bit nervous from Alicia's comments, but didn't add anything to it. Jake thought that would have been a great spot for her usual quips her being drawn to him, and instead she kept her attention on Jake and watched him eat. As if anyone can properly consume food while being watched, but okay.

At the end of whatever thinly-heartwarming moment Kyle originally set up, Jake still didn't think that he felt much of anything. But he silently decided that it was becoming difficult to avoid Kyle, especially when he took his leave by suddenly remembering Cecilia would be worried about him disappearing. He considered confronting him about the old topic that seemed like it would forever prevent any kind of friendly relationship between them back on Blessia, but that obviously didn't happen.

But Jake had Yue as inspiration for how to approach someone.

Alright, so she was his only inspiration. But he felt like he could be inspired by the times she didn't show any outward hesitation and just threw herself into a situation. It didn't always work for her, but if she was discouraged she appeared to bury it deep and ignore it for a while.

It was when Jake was downing the rest of his soup ravenously that Alicia separated from a departing Ray so she could sidle up to Yue and place an arm around both her and Jake. And she had just one thing to say as parting words.

"The minute I was rescued, I knew I had to do something to repay you. Now Kyle and my brother are already in relationships, so... I'd like to make a loving bridge for you two."

Jake was too busy choking on a chunk of potato in the soup to properly tell Alicia where to stick her matchmaking schemes. Meanwhile, Yue was too flustered to speak coherently. And the rescued fortune teller readjusted her hat and practically skipped out of the room happy to be able to never accept the consequences of things.

"Do you think we should stop her?" Yue asked, gesturing to the recently-slammed door.

"I want to see her try." Jake responded with new-found air in his lungs, and probably the most annoyed look on his face. "Someday she'll realize people can fall without any outside help."

"I wonder if that applies to you and me." Yue said like she was thinking out loud, but was wearing a rather smug smile, so yeah...

Jake set the bowl on the bedside table and found a more comfortable position. He could have countered that if he really wanted to. He didn't, so why dwell on it?

"Well, I need to rest up so I can get on the next boat. Please don't be stubborn, and let your body heal itself while I'm gone." Yue said before delicately turning his head to face her and pecking his lips. She made sure that even though it wasn't a dramatic kiss, they had lingering eye contact.

Jake was sure his breath was caught in his throat again from all this, but even if he looked absolutely bewildered by more of this willing affectionate contact of hers... He decided to just go with the flow by reaching up and clasping the hand she dropped.

"Since I've been sick before all of this even happened, I will go crazy from just sitting here waiting to heal." Jake informed her in fair weather fashion. "Someone better put a heavy lock on the door and window if they don't want me to bust out and run off into a dungeon to prove that I am, in fact, stronger than an illness."

"Do what you will, but just remember: you can't feed an ego if you're dead."

"As if anything that's happened in this year let me keep my ego."

"No, you still have it... But I'd be far more unsettled if you didn't."

"Yue, there's never going to be a time I understand how your head works."

"Ah, but you're not supposed to."

Yue broke into a smile, and that seemed to be where she wanted to leave things. But with their hands still connected, she wasn't able to walk away before Jake pulled her a little bit closer until she had to balance against the bed's frame for support and was practically bumping noses with him.

"Jake..." Yue's eyes looked dangerously close to bursting, but she took casual glances at their proximity and his face. "Your fever must have come back for you to do this. But it's not safe for people who are sick to suck face, and all that..."

"No, it's not like that." Jake sighed and leaned back, at least to make the scene look less bizarre if his father were to burst in. "After Alicia's remarks about possibly trying to get us together, I want you to know before anything like that even happens: it's not **impossible **for me to feel something like... You know, what you're feeling. But people never know how they'll feel until they take a chance, so when I'm healed and your back in Alvarna – I would be willing to court you."

Yue stared at him for a very long time, expression the same as before. If Jake didn't know better – honestly, he didn't know how his head was still functioning after both the fever and falling on a cave floor – it seemed she was hopelessly lost in a trance. He even tried to snap a finger in her face to no avail.

"I know that I keep trying to put distance between us, but everyone in this town is almost certain to start rumors while Alicia works herself to death behind the scenes. So let's try; let's find out if elves and humans can have a mildly functional relationship like anyone else." Was he rambling? Hell yes. But Jake had to fill the awkward silence somehow.

"Do you want this? I mean, I'd understand if it's too soon..."

Yue shut her eyes and inhaled a little, looking like her troubled soul was becoming rested. Jake expected her to leap onto him since he'd left himself open to something extreme like a particularly extended kiss or some kind of tackle hug. But Yue was absolutely calm, maybe the most she'd been in some time.

"Yes, I want to." And that was all Yue had to say before giving him a final, fond look before taking her leave.

Jake took the opportunity to lie down and get some proper rest this time, proper rest this time, but just as he shut his eyes he heard the unmistakable noise of a clatter and Yue laughing like she was stricken with relief while addressing Egan. What she was babbling to his father, Jake felt he didn't need to know.

What was most interesting to Jake was the fact he fell into a peaceful sleep. He didn't have dreams, and that was for the best. Words couldn't express how great it was to not have a certain female elf haunt them after he and Yue set up... Whatever they set up. He was ready for it.

He just had to make sure that he didn't fall below Yue's expectations. Maybe he would never truly understand how she could feel anything for him, but she did for a reason. Hopefully, he had the power to act like a mildly decent person for her. Hopefully, stressed until the word seemingly loses all meaning.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	9. Important Author's Note

Hello, anyone out there who actually reads this story. Chosen Storyteller nutcase here, bringing you news rather than a story update. And please bear with me; this might ramble, but it's actually still very important. I don't make story-interrupting Author's Notes like this unless I have critical information, I swear.

If you've kept up with this story, then you're most likely aware of the fact I've stated in small Author Notes before I was determined to give this story a proper ending. That nothing except death could prevent me from doing so. But if there's anything the year 2020 has taught me so far: it's the fact that life takes swerves very fast. When I first begun this story, I mentioned already that life's short. It is. You've got to spend your time doing what feels right, but you care about and so on. Don't commit to something with words rather than your emotions... Which probably sounds like 14 year old style of deep coming from me, but I hope you get my point.

Second Chance With Someone New has been... Difficult. I never imagined it would turn out that way, but it has. There's been readers whose attention was hooked, and there's been readers who I don't even know how to describe their dramatic hate. But I feel like I've ignored how **I **feel about it. And when I ask myself how do I feel, I can't answer because there's honest to God nothing. There's no feelings that should drive me as a writer to go on; happiness, whimsy, attachment, curiosity... It's quite empty.

I just can't force myself to write for this anymore. I have other stories I'm working on, and even though I can never see anything I write in a positive light I still have feelings toward them compared to this story. But this sucks so much because I swore 10 chapters would be the goal. I came so far, but at the last stretch my fuel's run out. Was there ever any fuel other than trying to portray a couple I (still) think has potential to work out?

Yes, I do think JakeXYue can work as a couple. My portrayal of them here was going for showing how turbulent it can be to get over a previous love, how moving on isn't easy and there's still going to be slipping here and there. Since Yue is honestly not the most interesting female character in Rune Factory 2, I did have to take liberties with her personality. I never intended for my portrayal of her to be a problem; I just assumed that since she travels to much, she would come across cultures who are more open about things like romance. Yue's design indicates wherever she comes from has association with real life Eastern locations, and compared to Western locations the people tend to be more private about their love lives. It's certainly not uncommon for real life people who either travel or live in different countries to convert to foreign ideas as a way of (at least psychologically) fitting in. And I know this because I, myself, moved to another country. And just like back home, I made an absolute fool of myself every time I went to school. Sometimes the world feels so small.

At the end of the day though, every other female love interest in Rune Factory 2 is more interesting than Yue. They'd all have actual character arcs for a longer fanfiction, so maybe I shot myself in the foot by insisting to begin with JakeXYue. I want to defend my actions, but honestly? It's just getting hard to do so.

I don't want to make the overall tone of this announcement grim, so how can I wrap things up once and for all? How about this? I challenge you, if you're the writing type and you see potential in the pairing, to write a JakeXYue story of your own. The pairing could certainly use more love, and although I don't believe it'll EVER come close to the popularity things like DylasXFrey or DougXFrey from Rune Factory 4 have... It'll be a writing exercise, a personal test to see how your own interpretation of how this grumpy elf and hardworking merchant can wind up married as the game allows them to be.

Jake and Yue are obviously only thrown together so Orland can be born, but all I can do is speculate what their untold story of courtship would have been like. Maybe that's dumb, but I never claimed to actually be intelligent.

I don't want this discontinuation to be the end of my writing for Rune Factory, just saying. I want to write more for the series someday, even though I honestly don't know all the lore because I just can't be as invested in it like I can Harvest Moon. But in conclusion, yeah if inspiration hits I will write for this series again. You should probably take cover when that happens, always expect hell when I'm involved.

_In memory of Second Chance With Someone New_

_2019-2020_

_*Error in locating a sentimental quote from the author, please restart the program*_


End file.
